


Stars & Sweaters

by Souliebird



Series: A/B/O UshiYama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, I think I tagged everything, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, No Love Triangle, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/pseuds/Souliebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in the rain blooms into a tentative friendship between Yamaguchi and Ushijima after the Spring High Tournament. That relationship is rekindled when they end up sharing a class over two years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like them together.

Yamaguchi Tadashi knew he could annoyingly optimistic, despite the fact he had low self esteem and often thought the worst about things. He was crouched down under an awning in an unfamiliar town, wearing his gym shorts and a t-shirt while it was pouring rain, but at least there was no thunder or lightning. Yamaguchi was not a fan of storms, but the current conditions did not seem like a storm to him. It would hopefully pass soon and he could figure out how he had gotten lost while running in a straight line.

Yamaguchi huffed and brought his knees up to his chest, trying to keep warm. He was supposed to have been going on a quick Sunday run; he hadn't even brought his phone since he hadn't planned on being gone that long, so he couldn't even call anyone. No one knew he was gone, either. His mother was gone, another trip to Paris to resolve a problem. He had wanted to spend the day with Tsukishima, but the tall blonde had sudden family plans, so he wasn't expecting to talk to Yamaguchi until later in the night.

He would be okay. If it kept raining, he could get up and run back the way he came until he figured out where he was. He would be okay, he had a plan, and a plan meant-

The sky was illuminated briefly, thunder booming enough to make the air shake.

Yamaguchi hugged his knees closer, scrunching his eyes shut.

He wouldn't be okay.

His anxiety was already high over the fact he had managed to get himself lost, but thunder was so loud and it hurt his ears, and he couldn't think, and it just made his anxiety climb, forming a tight ball in his throat.

He had no idea what to do, it was like his body had locked up at the noise in the sky. He would be stuck until he could convince his legs to just obey him. 

“You shouldn't be out here.”

Yamaguchi’s head jerked up, eyes opening to see a pair of mostly bare legs, covered only mid thigh up by running shorts. His gaze traveled up to a broad chest covered by a white and maroon sweater, then Yamaguchi felt the ball in his throat expand until he couldn't breath.

The super ace of Shiratorizawa Academy was staring down at him, an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. The larger, much larger, teen blinked down at Yamaguchi with a frown.

“I know you.” Ushijima stated, sniffing the air like he could smell anything through the rain. Yamaguchi’s anxiety spiked. “But I don't know from where.”

Yamaguchi wanted to curl in on himself; of course the super ace super Alpha would not remember him. He hadn't done anything worth remembering in their game together. 

“I'm...I'm...the pinch server for Karasuno.”

Ushijima stared down at him, giving a slow nod after a moment. “I do not remember your name.”

“Yamaguchi...Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Why are you sitting out in the rain so far from home, Yamaguchi-san?”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, then flinched as thunder roared through the sky again. “I...er...got lost running.”

“Is this a common occurrence among crows?”

“What?”

“Getting lost.” 

Yamaguchi could not tell if Ushijima was teasing him or not; his expression was completely blank. Suddenly, the super ace turned and took two steps away, before turning to look back at Yamaguchi.

“Come.”

His legs, while not wanting to obey Yamaguchi, followed Ushijima’s orders without hesitation. He was up and following the larger teen before he knew what he was doing. If Yamaguchi hadn't known better, he would have thought the Alpha had used some sort of Command on him with how easy Yamaguchi followed, but the young teen knew he was not affected by that sort of thing. The Alpha just had a presence that made someone want to follow him.

Ushijima adjusted his pace so he could try to cover Yamaguchi with his umbrella, but it was useless. The pinch server was soaked to the bone the moment he stepped into the street. 

The walk was not far. Ushijima lead Yamaguchi to a decent sized platform train station. It was not indoors, but it was covered and dry. 

“Um..this is...extremely nice of you, thank you,” Yamaguchi started as Ushijima checked train times, “but I don't have my wallet or...anything with me. I can't really, hey..hey, what are you doing!” 

Ushijima had set his grocery bag down and pulled out his wallet. He gave Yamaguchi a bored stare before purchasing a ticket. Yamaguchi felt extremely undignified as he squawked, trying to protest even as the super ace held out the ticket.

“It will come in fifteen minutes. You will know your way back once you are in Torono?”

Yamaguchi took the ticket, bowing as low as he could. “Thank you, Ushiwa...Ushijima-san, thank you so much, I will find a way to - ack!”

As Yamaguchi stood back up straight, his head was roughly shoved into something. After a minute of flailing and the something being tugged around him, Yamaguchi realized he was now wearing Ushijima’s sweater. His cheeks turned red so quickly he felt himself become dizzy. Even with his plain nose he could tell how much the garment smelled like the Alpha. 

“You are cold. It is a long wait.” Ushijima stated like it was that simple, picking up his bag and umbrella again. Yamaguchi tried to not marvel at the now bare and extremely toned chest in front of him. Ushijima had not been wearing an undershirt.

“It's….yours.” He tried to argue, but the look in the older teen’s eyes said he would not be swayed.

“Then return it later. I live…” Ushijima turned and pointed to a traditional looking house down the road. “There.” 

And without another word, the super ace walked back out into the rain, not seeming to care he was shirtless based on the leisurely pace he took. Yamaguchi watched until Ushijima disappeared into his house and was not surprised to find the larger teen did not look back over his shoulder once. It suited him, for him to think his word would be obeyed without question. It was very Alpha, but also very Captain like.

Yamaguchi bit his lip, not sure what to feel. He was thankful but confused and so many other things, including slightly and shamefully turned on by Ushijima’s bare back. It did not help that the sweater was still warm and smelled like heavy, but sweet, musk.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another peel of thunder. Yamaguchi jumped and turned towards the tracks, clutching his ticket to his chest and feeling hot despite being soaking wet. He began to shuffle towards the ticket barrier, deciding to not go through it and out into the rain until he heard the train. 

Yamaguchi sniffed and brought up with hand to run at his nose, the large cuff of the sweater sliding down his forearm.

“Tsukki is never going to believe this…”

When the train came Yamaguchi knew he couldn't sit down; his anxiety had left him exhausted and the train car was so warm. If he sat he would fall asleep, so he stood for the short ride, looking out the window as rain fell against it. 

He pulled up the hood of Ushijima’s sweater as he got off the train, glad it offered him some protection from the down pour. The storm seemed to be following him, thunder giving a loud rumble as he stepped into the street. Yamaguchi shuddered and hugged his arms to his chest before carefully jogging towards his house. He lived quite a ways from the train station, but at least he knew how to get home from there.

Ushijima’s sweater quickly grew heavy with water and the first thing Yamaguchi did once he got inside his house, after removing his shoes, was hang it up to dry, trying to be as respectful as he could to the garment.

He knew he should eat, and take a hot shower, but he ignored that in favor of stripping completely and climbing into his warm bed and rolling himself up in his blankets. They smelled like home and safety and it calmed what was left of his anxiety. It took mere minutes for him to fall asleep.

****

+++

Yamaguchi stared down at the sweater in his hands, trying to gather courage from it so he could knock at the door in front of him. It had taken him two weeks to work up the nerve to come return the garment and now he was stuck at the last step. To be fair, Yamaguchi had gotten a nasty cold the day after and by the time he had felt better, he had had time to overthink and work himself into a panic.

Why had Ushijima given him the sweater? Had it been some weird alpha thing, with the older teen trying to stake claim? That had quickly been dismissed because Yamaguchi was not the type anyone would want to claim, especially a super ace of a powerhouse school. Also the fact he had not even presented yet, so he's couldn't be claimed. 

Perhaps some sort of mockery? Having someone from Karasuno wearing Shiratorizawa’s colors? That had seemed like the next best bet.

It's couldn't have been because Yamaguchi had been cold and Ushijima was being kind. That had not even crossed his mind. 

He had needed to get the sweater away from him before he had another panic attack over it, or worse, Tsukki discovered it existed. Yamaguchi hadn't quite worked up to telling the beta what had happened.

Before Yamaguchi could get the nerve to knock on the door, it flew open and a soft, but stern looking woman frowned down at him.

“You have been standing here for ten minutes, can I help you?”

Yamaguchi sputtered, grasping for words that would not come. He thrust the sweater forward, hoping it would somehow explain the situation. The woman blinked at it, then shook her head before calling out as she walked away, “Wakatoshi, you have a guest.” 

Heavy footsteps came from inside the house and a moment later, Ushijima was standing in the doorway, looking down at Yamaguchi with that bored look. Yamaguchi shuddered.

“Yamaguchi.” The alpha said as a greeting and a question.

The smaller teen held out the sweater again, this time with a bow. “I'm returning it. I'm sorry it took so long, I caught a cold. I made sure to wash it twice so it is clean for you.”

Ushijima took the sweater, folding it over his arm. “Did your practices suffer?”

“Excuse me?” Yamaguchi asked, straightening back up.

“Because you were ill. You are training for Nationals it is an impractical time to be sick.”

A blush worked it's way up Yamaguchi’s neck and ears. “I've been making up for it this week.” 

Ushijima nodded, “I do not like the idea of losing to a team who does not put all of their effort into their work.” He paused a moment before adding, “You have the potential to grow from the concrete as well. If you work for it.”

Yamaguchi blinked up at the alpha, feeling complimented and insulted at the same time, without knowing what Ushijima was talking about. 

“I plan to?” He had no idea how to respond, but Ushijima seemed satisfied. 

“I have to return to my studies.”

Yamaguchi quickly dropped into another bow. “I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you again for the sweater, and the ticket, Ushijima-san.”

There was a grunt for an answer, then the door closed after he stood up. 

Satisfied that he could now put interactions with Ushijima behind him and stop panicking about intentions, Yamaguchi turned and walked back to where his bike was parked, determined to get in some serious serving practice. 

Inside the Ushijima residence, the broad Alpha teen lifted the returned sweater to his face and gave it a few quick sniffs. His lips quirked up at the soft scent coming from the fabric before tossing it aside so he could go back to studying. 

****

+++

Yamaguchi stared at the two books in his hands, torn between which one to get. They both had the information he wanted and were similar in price, but he couldn't choose. He wanted both, even though he only had the funds for one.

“Are you lost again?” 

Yamaguchi jumped, turning mid air and dropping the books that were in his hands. Ushijima stood just behind him, a glint of something that might have been amusement in his eyes. The alpha bent at his knees to pick up the books Yamaguchi had dropped, looking them over before standing up.

“Cookbooks?”

Yamaguchi nodded, wanting to reach out and take the books back. “They are for my mother. Or, one is for her. I can't decide which one, yet. She collects cookbooks, and she's coming back from a trip that didn't go so well, so I wanted to have something nice for her to come home to. And she has all the books we have at the local store so I came out here to see what is in stock, since I can't order one online and it be here in time.” He rambled, words coming out of his mouth without any input from his brain. But Ushijima was watching him carefully until Yamaguchi finally clamped his mouth shut.

The alpha ace looked between the two books, “I don't see a difference between them.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, then leaned forward to tap the book in Ushijima’s left hand. “This one has more vegetarian options, but the other had a whole chapter on desserts. I'm leaning towards the desserts but I can't think of what I want. It's for her.”

“Desserts?” Ushijima asked, raising the book in his right hand. Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, it has a bunch of recipes I'd like to try.” Ushijima raised a brow and Yamaguchi felt his cheeks grow hot. “I like to bake. It's like a science, with cooking if you mess up you can add to it to fix it, but with baking you can't. You have to make sure you have the right ratios and equations or else it will turn out wrong.” He was waving his hands around while he explained, gesturing, and when he realized it, he blushed brighter and dropped his hands.

The tall alpha looked him over, before asking rather bluntly, “Are you good at Chemistry?”

“Ah...yeah...it's my best subject in school.” Yamaguchi mumbled, averting his eyes. He probably sounded like such a dork to the ace; an okay pinch server who loved science and to bake. Ushijima hummed, then held out the book to Yamaguchi that had the chapter on desserts.

“Expand your knowledge.”

Yamaguchi took the book and clutched it to his chest, watching as Ushijima put the remaining book back on the shelf. He noted that the alpha had no books of his own, or even a basket.

“What were you looking for?” A blank look was the answer, so Yamaguchi gestured around them. “What book?”

Ushijima raised an arm and pointed out the window, across the street to a cafe. “I just had lunch. I smelled you so I came inside.” Yamaguchi had to duck his head because he knew his entire face had gone red. No one had ever admitted to smelling him before. He always thought he had a very plain scent, like a beta, since he had yet to present. “But you are not lost again it seems.” Yamaguchi shook his head lightly. “Enjoy your desserts, Yamaguchi.”

“Ah, thank you, Ushijima-san. I am hoping they turn it well.”

“I'm sure that because you are the one baking them they will be delicious.”

Yamaguchi was sure if he blushed any more his face would be permanently red. He sputtered , no idea how to respond to the confidence Ushijima had in his cooking. The ace had never even tasted his food before. 

There was a pressure on his shoulder and Yamaguchi looked up to see Ushijima’s hand there. The alpha squeezed him, almost too tightly, before turning and strolling out of the shop. Yamaguchi hugged the book tighter to his chest, all too aware of the musky scent that now clung to his shirt.

****

+++

Yamaguchi cradled his phone between his ear and his shoulder, not able to keep the smile off his face as he listened to Yachi ramble. He was walking slowly around the shopping district, having been on the hunt for some new headphones before his friend called him in a panic.

“I'm sure everything will be fine. I already have made a few batches for you, I'll bring them over tomorrow. Yes. Yes, before school, I'm not going to make you suffer. I know you don't…"

Yamaguchi paused in his walking as he passed the shoe store. It was a habit to look into the windows of the shops, just to browse. He had never expected to see broad shoulders clad in maroon and white staring back at him. The smile on his lips grew and he bit his lips for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

“Yachi, I'll call you back, okay? Get rest while you can.” He hung up his phone, then slipped into the shop.

Ushijima was standing front of a type of sports sneakers, looking over a pair in his hands. Yamaguchi had been hoping to surprise him, like Ushijima had surprised him a week ago, but as soon as he had come into the shop, the alpha looked directly to Yamaguchi.

The younger gave a shy smile, then walked to the super ace. “Are you lost?” He teased once he was close enough. The taller teen cocked his head to the side, as if considering the question.

“It was more complicated to get here than I expected.”

Yamaguchi brought his hand up to cover a laugh and smile, “You came all the way here for shoes?”

Ushijima nodded and replaced the pair he was holding with another. “The shop by my house does not currently carry my size. I did not want to wait for them to restock.” 

“Impatient.”

“Indeed.” Ushijima said in agreement, setting down the display shoes and pulling out a box from the racks. Yamaguchi rocked on his heels, watching the ace inspect what he had chosen before he tucked it under his arm. “Did you need to buy anything?”

“No, not here. I was looking for headphones but I couldn't find any I like.” Ushijima nodded in understanding then made his way to the register. Yamaguchi followed after the alpha glanced back at him. He was slowly getting the sense the ace was not that much of a talker, which was fine by him. He was used to it. 

After Ushijima paid, they left store, and Yamaguchi looked up to him, wondering why the third year was not dismissing him. Did he want to hang out? Or was he too polite to tell Yamaguchi to get lost? That did not seem right to Yamaguchi, since Ushijima seemed rather blunt when he did talk.

“Do you have any recommendations on where to eat?” 

Yamaguchi blinked out of his thoughts and looked up to the alpha, caught off guard by the question. He hummed in thought, then nodded.

“There is a burger place I go to everytime I go shopping.”

Ushijima hummed, then gave a short nod before gesturing down the street. It took Yamaguchi a moment to realize the act wanted him to show him the way. He flushed then began to walk. Ushijima followed, stepping up beside Yamaguchi, close enough that their arms bumped.

“You are not practicing today.” The ace alpha commented.

Yamaguchi shook his head, ducking it a bit in embarrassment. “No, the school is doing maintenance on both gymnasiums today, but they will be open again tomorrow. The other court I use for practicing is not available during the day.” He gave a small shrug. “I want to really work on my receives, but I can't really do that on my own. But I do need to focus on my serves. I've uh…” He felt his cheeks start to heat. “Taken some inspiration from you...and Oikawa. I want to have a variety of serves, and your serves are so powerful. I want to be able to do that.”

Ushijima looked down at Yamaguchi, cocking his head to one side. “Put the effort in to learn how to do it. It is no use to just say it. That will not make you better.”

Yamaguchi have an eager nod. “I have been watching videos on powerful serves. Just trying to see how the form is different from jump floats. I don't want to focus on learning something new so close to Nationals. Not when I have to perfect what I have.”

“That would be the wise choice.” 

Yamaguchi beamed at the agreement, feeling validated with his choice. Some of his teammates had encouraged him to practice different serving techniques after he had voiced his idea, even so close to their next tournament. Yamaguchi was grateful someone besides Tsukishima and Sugawara agreed with him.

Yamaguchi stopped in front of the burger place and smiled brightly up to the alpha. “Thank you.” 

Ushijima looked down at him, his brows knitting together. Before he could ask why he was being thanked, Yamaguchi’s phone began ring, the pop tune he assigned to Yachi blaring from his pocket. The pinch server scrambled to take his phone out and brought it to his ear.

“Yachi? Oh. Oh, no, please don't cry! I'll be right over. It will be okay. Yes, I promise, I'm on my way.” 

Yamaguchi have Ushijima a sheepish smile after hanging up. “I'm sorry, I need to go. My friend is in her pre heat and she is a bit emotional.”

Ushijima gave an understanding nod, then held out his free hand. “Phone.” Yamaguchi hesitated before handing over his phone. Ushijima tapped at the device, his expression softening slightly. “After Nationals, message me and I will be willing to work on serves with you, if it is something you are committed to.”

Yamaguchi sputtered as Ushijima gave his phone back. “Wh...what? Seriously? With..you?”

The alpha nodded. “You have potential and even if you are not at Shiratorizawa, it should be nurtured. You have many things a volleyball player should have; the height and power, you have skills, and you are eager to hone and learn new skills. It does not sit right with me for you to be learning through just videos.”

Yamaguchi felt the back of his neck heat up, remembering how upset Hinata had been when Ushijima had told him he lacked skills. How could this be the same person? Yamaguchi felt slightly honored, considering he believed Hinata had much more potential than he had. 

He was jerked out of his shock when Ushijima squeezed Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Take care of your friend tonight. Volleyball tomorrow.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, smiling up to the alpha. “Thank you, Ushijima-san. I will text you now, so you can have my number.” He hurriedly looked down at his screen, starting to feel anxious with Ushijima’s attention on him. The older teen was an Alpha, and a super ace, one of the top three in Japan, and was on the youth team for all of Japan, and he wanted to spend time with Yamaguchi. Who was none of those things. He hadn't even presented yet, so he could not blame the Alpha trying to court him as a reason for his interest. Yamaguchi could not wrap his head around it.

Ushijima’s phone beeped with the simple message Yamaguchi sent him. The ace did not pull the device from his pocket, just gave another nod. “I look forward to your message, Yamaguchi.”

The pinch server stared at Ushijima as he disappeared into the burger shop, his mind slowly falling into a panic. What had the alpha meant by that?

Yamaguchi’s feet were moving towards Yachi’s apartment without his input and when he realized it, he diverted his path to a corner market. He could not go to his friend who was in pre heat without some sort of offering. He found a few small cakes and bought them before hurrying to the high rise. 

The door was thrown open before Yamaguchi even raised his fist to knock, his short blonde friend giving him an exasperated look. “Shouyou isn't answering his ….you smell like Alpha.” The omega leaned forward, out of the apartment, and sniffed at Yamaguchi. A small whimper came from her throat. “It smells good.”

“Don't do that; it is creepy!” Yamaguchi said, pushing Yachi back into the apartment. He slipped out of his shoes and into the guest slippers, holding out the cakes all the while. That momentarily distracted the blonde, who took the offerings and scampered off to the kitchen. He followed a moment later. 

“Hinata probably isn't answering because he is practicing somewhere. Probably at Ukai-senpai’s with Kageyama. He'll call when he checks his phone. More importantly, how are you?”

Yamaguchi leaned against the counter as Yachi cut into the cakes, moving them small plates. The blonde shrugged, even though she was pouting slightly. “My stomach hurts so much, and mom says I can't go to school tomorrow. I don't want to miss practice, even if I don't really do anything.I want to be there for you guys! It's my job as manager. What if I miss something really important!”

“It's just practice, Yachi. How about I text you after and tell you everything? That way you don't miss anything.”

The blonde nodded eagerly to the idea and Yamaguchi sighed in relief, glad to have averted the crisis of Yachi working herself up.

“You know what I am missing?” Yamaguchi shrugged at the question. “Why you smell like delicious Alpha, Tadashi! That is...that is being scented! Someone left their scent on you!”

“Oh my god.” Yamaguchi buried his face into his hands, blushing harder than he had all day. “He marked me...oh my god.”

“Who? Who?” Yachi moved closer, leaning in close and sniffing at the taller boy’s shirt. “It's familiar, but it's..like...not sexual. But it's so strong! Like all...grrr..but not grrr this is my mate. Just like Grrrrr.”

“Not sexual?” Yamaguchi peeked through his fingers, the panic that had resurfaced taking a pause. Yachi shook her head.

“Just...grrr. Like...like when we were going to the summer camp and Sawamura left his scent on everyone? But he didn't really mean to?” 

“We are his pack…” Yamaguchi dropped his hands. Ushijima hadn't purposefully marked him it seemed like. That made him feel better. To an extent. “Yachi, you can't tell anyone else, okay? Especially Hinata, oh my god he'd freak out.”

“It's a secret?! You are trusting me? I'll guard it with my life, no one will ever get it from me!”

“Tsukki knows,” Yamaguchi mumbled as the blonde struck a dramatic pose, getting lost in her own thoughts. The pinch server cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. “It's um...Ushijima from Shiratorizawa’s scent…”

“The super scary super ace?!”

“He's not scary..” Yamaguchi ducked his head, then told Yachi how he had met Ushijima outside of a match, and how they had run into each other at shops. “And he offered to practice serves with me. I don't know why though, he's all….Ushijima and amazing and top three aces in the country and I'm just...me. I haven't even presented yet and you said the scent he left want sexual so...like...I don't even get why he would want to be around me. Even if I had presented, there would be better mates than me. I just don't...get it?”

“Oh Tadashi.” Yachi stepped forward and hugged Yamaguchi around the middle. “You're amazing. And he's older and an alpha and stuff but..it kind of sounds like friendship and nothing creepy and weird. Friends are good, yeah?” Yamaguchi nodded, resting his head on hers. “Maybe it just seems weird because he is an alpha. But you're amazing and he'd be lucky to be your friend. You're a great friend! You came all the way over here to stay with me because mom is going to be late and I don't want to be alone! Even when I'm all pre heat and grumpy!”

“Your shouldn't be alone anyways. You forget to eat.”

“Good thing you brought me so much cake then!”

****

+++

Yachi’s input on the matter had helped clear Yamaguchi’s mind. Hanging out and practicing volleyball is what friends did. There was nothing else behind it, no secret Ushijima trying to be an assertive alpha. In fact, when Yamaguchi thought over their interactions, it seemed like the alpha was just being a good upperclassman, even if Yamaguchi was from a different school; helping him when he was lost in the rain, and checking in when it appeared Yamaguchi may have gotten turned around again. Those thoughts eased his nerves.

Which was how he found himself sitting in Ushijima Wakatoshi’s backyard, watching the older teen’s form as he served ball after ball. Yamaguchi brought his knees to his chest, watching the way the ace’s back arched, then snapped, pushing all his power into his hand. He didn't think he had that much power in his body, but Ushijima wouldn't have been willing to practice with him if Yamaguchi didn't have the potential. He wiggled his toes in excitement, wanting to try and to prove Ushijima right. He could do this. He just had to learn and to practice, just like he had with jump floats. 

The alpha collected some of the balls he had practically spiked across the net and brought them over to where Yamaguchi sat. The smaller teen idly wondered how many volleyballs Ushijima owned, since they littered the backyard, before the alpha began to speak.

“Do you want to try now?”

Yamaguchi nodded, then stood, stretching his arms up as he did. He took the ball Ushijima offered then walked onto the makeshift court, still impressed such a thing was in Ushijima’s backyard. 

He bounced the ball a few times, getting a feel for it as he went over everything in his head. Put all of the power of his body into his hand. He could do that. Finally, he tossed the ball high into the air, just where he liked it, and took a running leap. He brought his legs up, trying to make his body into a crescent, before snapping forward. His hand connected with the ball, the entirety of his palm stinging at the contact. 

The ball hit the net with a loud thwack, making the entire thing shudder. Yamaguchi looked to Ushijima as he landed from his jump, trying not to pout too much. He felt so stupid, he couldn't even get the ball to go over the net.

“Your form is good. Try leaning back with your shoulders more. Give yourself as much momentum as possible. Worry about aiming after you get the stance down.” The ace picked up another ball and tossed it to Yamaguchi. “Again.”

Yamaguchi jumped and jumped and jumped, adjusting each time until Ushijima said his form was acceptable. “Now get it over the net. And in bounds.”

Yamaguchi nodded, focused. He could aim. He wasn't the best at it, but there was no one to receive, so he just had to get it in. It wasn't that hard. He dribbled the next ball a moment before tossing it up. He jumped, feeling his body curve, then slammed his hand into the ball. It soared over the net, and Yamaguchi watched as it hit the middle of the court, then bounced away with a high arc. He jumped again as soon as his feet hit the ground, throwing his arms up happily.

“I did it! It went over and it was kind of powerful! My hand hurts so much but it is worth it! I can do it!” He bounced around for a moment before turning to Ushijima, grinning and waiting for feedback. The ace tilted his head to one side, his usual bored expression replaced with amusement.

“You are excited by the smallest accomplishments...it reminds me of a pup.” Yamaguchi stilled, a blush creeping into his cheeks. “It is refreshing.” Ushijima’s lips curled into a smile. “Try spreading your fingers to different angles to see what works best for you when you hit.”

Yamaguchi beamed at Ushijima, then caught the next ball thrown to him and served it with his fingers more spread out. Ushijima shook his head and Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. That serve simply did not work, even if it went over the net. 

After Yamaguchi figured out what hand placement gave him the most power, Ushijima went to the other side of the net to receive. Despite Yamaguchi having no memory of ever seeing the alpha receive, he was not so surprisingly great at it. He sent most of the balls back to Yamaguchi, not putting in the effort to go after the ones that went out of bounds.

Yamaguchi brought the ball in his hands up to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. He was slowly starting to be able to read Ushijima’s expressions, and he could see that despite Yamaguchi improving, the ace was getting a bit bored. 

Yamaguchi did not want him to get bored.

He tossed the ball up, then ran and jumped, arching his back. But he didn't snap forward like he had been; then watched with satisfaction as it flew over the net with no spin. 

He couldn't help the grin that appeared when Ushijima’s eyes widened in shock before diving for the ball when it suddenly dropped before it got to him. 

He missed.

Yamaguchi doubled over and began to howl with laughter as Ushijima pushed himself up into his elbows. The alpha glared at him, but it only caused Yamaguchi to laugh harder. The glare softened and Ushijima dropped his head, trying and failing to hide his own smile.

“Nice serve.” The ace grumbled, not at all sounding mad, as he pushed himself back into standing.

“Sorry, Ushijima-san.” Yamaguchi said with a grin, rocking on his heels. The alpha shook his head and took a receiving stance.

“No, it was..good. That is your goal for learning a new technique, to switch things unexpectedly. I was not being serious and you took advantage. It will not happen again.”

Ushijima tossed the closest ball to Yamaguchi, getting a serious and competitive look on his face. “Give me your best, Pup.”

Yamaguchi beamed at the nickname and bounced the ball twice before tossing it high into the air. 

****

+++

Yamaguchi collapsed back onto the deck, panting through his smile. They had practiced until the sun had set, going back and forth with a semi serious one on one game. They hadn't kept track of points, but Ushijima had most definitely won. Yamaguchi still had a lot of trouble receiving even Ushijima’s lighter serves.

Heavy fabric dropped onto his face and Yamaguchi scrambled to sit up. Ushijima’s maroon and white sweater dropped down into his lap, and the pinch server looked up to the ace, who was now sporting a dark sweater off his own.

“It's getting cold and you're sweating. You don't want to get sick.”

Not bothering to argue, or mention his sport’s jacket was in his bag, Yamaguchi pulled on the sweater, noting how the garment was covered in the alpha’s scent. He remembered Yachi’s words about the unintentional marking and felt himself begin to blush. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, leaning his head into his knees as he looked up at Ushijima.

“Have you decided what university you'll be going to?”

The alpha looked down at him like he had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

“I won't be attending university. I was offered the opportunity to train with the Novas, the new team for the V. Premiere League. It is not a spot on the team, yet, but I am hoping it will lead to that.” 

“Oh my god, Ushijima, that is amazing! That is...they don't even have a starting line up yet! That is so cool! Congratulations!”

The alpha looked down at Yamaguchi, brows knit together a moment before his face relaxed. “Thank you, Yamaguchi. You are the first person who did not expect it of me.”

“Oh man,” Yamaguchi hummed, flopping back onto the deck and stretching out his arms, “I get to say I practiced with a professional wing spiker. How cool is that?”

Ushijima nudged Yamaguchi with his foot, maybe a little too hard. “Are you going to ask for my autograph next, Pup?”

Yamaguchi giggled, hands going up to cover his mouth. “Did the great Ushijima Wakatoshi just make a joke?” The ace kicked him lightly again.

“No autograph for you.”

“Mean, Ushijima!” Yamaguchi rolled onto his side and swiped at the foot that had kicked him. The alpha held his leg straight up, keeping it out of Yamaguchi’s reach. The younger teen pawed up at it lazily for a few moments before letting his arm fall back to his side. Ushijima lowered his leg, gentle nudging Yamaguchi’s shoulder with his foot until the younger rolled back onto his back. 

The alpha sat next to Yamaguchi, leaning back onto his hands. “I am...excited. For the unknown.” 

“You will do great.” Yamaguchi hummed, no doubt in his voice. Ushijima was an amazing player and he had been scouted for a reason. Even if they had once been rivals, Yamaguchi was proud of the ace and wanted him to succeed.

They lapsed into an easy silence, both looking up at the darkening sky. It did not take long for Yamaguchi to start to relax; his body was exhausted after so much practice, and he was beginning to find Ushijima’s heavy scent soothing. It wasn't long before his eyelids felt heavy and he was yawning.

“Come on, Pup.” Ushijima said softly, shaking Yamaguchi’s shoulder to keep him awake. “Let me drive you home.”

“You drive?” Yamaguchi asked, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. The sleeve of the sweater brushed his nose and it made him shiver with how musky it was. Ushijima must have recently worn it.

The alpha gave an affirmative hum before helping Yamaguchi up. The pinch server yawned as they went through the house, then again as they got into the car. Yamaguchi felt like he was going to start to nod off again as they began to drive, letting his head droop forward. Ushijima reached over, keeping one hand on the wheel, and squeezed Yamaguchi’s knee, causing him to jerk back awake.

“You need to tell me where I am going, Pup.” Ushijima pointed out, causing Yamaguchi to flush in a sleepy embarrassment. “No falling asleep.” 

“Sorry, Ushijima.” 

The alpha kept his hand on Yamaguchi’s leg until he needed to use both hands to turn the wheel. It felt natural, simple and not sexualized at all, something a packmate would do. Yamaguchi was almost disappointed when Ushijima kept his hands to himself after. 

They drove in silence until they reached Torono Town, then Yamaguchi began to give whispered directions, not wanting to break the quiet. It only took minutes to get to Yamaguchi’s house, and the younger tried to ignore the negative feeling pooling in his stomach at the lack of lights in the windows. 

“Thank you for the ride.” Yamaguchi mumbled, rubbing at his eyes after opening the car door.

“You are welcome, Yamaguchi. You did well, today.”

The pinch server pulled himself out of the car and smiled sleepily at the ace. 

“I had an excellent teacher. Goodnight, Ushijima.”

“Goodnight, Pup.”

****

+++

Yamaguchi knew he risked being extremely rude. He was showing up to someone's house out of the blue, and while he had done it many times with Tsukishima, Ushijima was not Tsukki and might not appreciate it. But Yamaguchi wanted to see the alpha before he left to go to the Nova training camp. They had tried to hang out again after their one time practice session, but things had not gone to plan. It was the end of the school year and free time had become a luxury. When Ushijima had been free, Yamaguchi had to study, and vice versa.

But Ushijima was leaving that night and Yamaguchi wanted to surprise him. He had spent the entire morning carefully constructing a batch of daifuku that looked like little volleyballs. He had took a risk making them, since he had never made the treat before, but he was expanding his knowledge like Ushijima had said. 

He bit his lip as he stared at the empty driveway of the Ushijima household. It could mean nothing. Many households only had one car. The alpha could still be home. He tightened his grip on the tin canister in his hands before straightening his back and walking to the front door. Once again it opened before he could knock, Ushijima’s mother on the other side of the door, looking like she was leaving the house. She blinked down at him as he stared up at her.

“Yamaguchi-kun...oh, darling. Wakatoshi already left..”

Yamaguchi felt his heart break and he lowered his head. “I thought he wasn't leaving until tonight.

“He decided to leave earlier so he would not get caught in traffic.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi looked to the tin in his hands before offering our to the older female. “I made these for him, as a good luck gift, but..since he had already left I would like you to have them.” 

Ushijima’s mother took the tin with a warm smile, “I will make sure he knows you did such a kind thing for him. It was so sweet of you to do.”

Yamaguchi have a nod and tight smile. “Thank you, Ushijima-san. I'm sorry for coming without calling.”

The woman waved her hand, dismissing the apology. “You were trying to surprise him. It is perfectly fine. And I am very sorry, dear, but I must run. I'm already late.”

Yamaguchi stepped back and out of the way with a small bow. “I'm so sorry.” 

Yamaguchi watched as Ushijima’s mother hurried off, a heavily feeling in his chest. Slowly he began to walk back to the train station, fiddling with the phone in his pocket. When he was safely on the platform, he took out his phone and opened the messages to Ushijima. His fingers twitched before he typed out a short message.

_To: Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
Subject: Good luck!!!!  
good luck ushijima!!! (๑و•̀ω•́)و show them the power of miyagi and kick butt at the training camp!! 

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket as the train pulled in. He knew Ushijima was driving, so he did not expect an answer right away or at all. He was surprised when his phone vibrated, showing a message from his friend.

_From: Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
Subject: RE: Good luck!!!!  
Thank you. And good luck to you this season. I know you will do your best 

_From: Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
Subject: RE: Good luck!!!!  
Thank you for the daifuku, Pup. I'm disappointed I can't try it. You'll have to make more when I come home next. 

_To: Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
Subject: RE: Good luck!!!!  
only if I can have your autograph (๑・v・๑) 

_From: Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
Subject: RE: Good luck!!!!  
I suppose that is only fair. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Onyx-stars from Tumblr for listening to me ramble so much abut this au and betaing it for me even though I kept the entire thing in one super long word doc ♥

Yamaguchi rested his head on the table in front of him with a groan. He had never been a morning person, even after years of waking up at the crack of dawn to go to volleyball practice, so why the hell had he subjected himself to an eight in the morning class on a Friday of his own free will? Maybe he was a masochist. His life would make more sense if he just admitted to that. He'd have to consider that possibility when he was actually awake.

It was his only class of the day, he just had to get through it, and then his first official week of university would be over. It would be fine. He could do it. 

It was only a course in his worst subject; mathematics.

The omega groaned again. 

He was totally a masochist. 

Yamaguchi listened as more students slowly filled the room. He knew none of his friends had the class with him, so when an achingly familiar, but unrecognizable scent filled the air around him, Yamaguchi lifted his head.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was staring down at him, lips parted just slightly. 

“Yamaguchi?”

“Ushijima? What are you doing here?”

The alpha sat down next to him, placing his backpack down on the table. “My manager thought it was a good idea if during the off season, I started taking classes. I'm glad I took his advice.”

A smile and a blush quickly appeared on Yamaguchi’s face. He ducked his head, then looked back up to Ushijima. “Congratulations on winning the Emperor's Cup. That final set was amazing.”

The alpha nodded his head, “Thank you.” He looked Yamaguchi over, and it was something the omega was used to, but with Ushijima, it didn't feel lecherous. It felt safe, like the alpha was seeing how he had grown. 

The older man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the professor called for everyone's attention. Yamaguchi watched Ushijima it off the corner of his eye as the lecture began, deciding he could definitely get through the class just fine.

If he could concentrate.

He hadn't seen the alpha in over two years, yet nothing had appeared to have changed. He had the same haircut, same bored expression. The only thing that seemed different was his build; Ushijima was taller and broader in the shoulders than Yamaguchi remembered. 

They had not really kept in contact, though neither of them were to blame, Yamaguchi thought. Their friendship has only just begun when Ushijima had graduated. There had been emails sent back and forth at first, which had slowly tapered off into polite holiday greetings. Yamaguchi had been busy with high school and Ushijima was a professional athlete. The omega had been surprised he had gotten any messages at all. 

But now Ushijima was sitting beside him, at least for a semester. Which was more than enough for the omega. 

The class was over before Yamaguchi knew it. He had been taking notes on autopilot, too caught up in his own thoughts to really listen, and he didn't realize what was going on until Ushijima was standing up beside him. Yamaguchi quickly shoved his notebook into his bag and looked up to the alpha.

“Do you have another class?” 

Ushijima shook his head, shrugging his bag into his shoulder. “No, I only have one class today. But I was going to go see the volleyball club open practice. I cannot compete in tournaments, but I do not want to be idle.”

Yamaguchi gave an understanding nod, standing up to follow Ushijima out if the room. “I was going to go see them as well. Tsukki was thinking about joining. He said this club is more leisurely than competitive, but he heard rumors about them trying to go to tournaments, though. I hope they stay casual.”

“You are not joining?” The alpha asked with a frown. Yamaguchi glanced away, absently reaching for his left wrist.

“No, I think I'm going to focus on my classes until I get a grip on university.” He could feel Ushijima’s eyes on him, and he could tell the alpha knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. “But I still want to play. Just not like. In a tournament. At the moment.” He gave a hopefully bright smile. 

“That sounds like a smart decision.” The alpha said softly. He looked like he was going to say more, but he was cut off by a loud, shrill voice.

“Yoo-hoo, Ushiwaka-chan! There you are!” 

Ushijima grimaced and Yamaguchi had to bring up a hand to cover his snicker. He knew Oikawa, the Grand King Setter from Aoba Jousai, was on the same professional team as Ushijima, so he should have expected that if Ushijima was taking classes, Oikawa might have been as well. But he hadn't expected the former ace from Oikawa’s team to be standing behind him, scowling. 

“You didn't mention you had class today! I had to check your schedule.” Oikawa bounced over to them, followed by the former ace and Yamaguchi nearly gagged at their scent. They smelled heavily of sex and each other. There was slight appeal, since they were both Alphas, but that was lost with the sheer overwhelmingness of it. “Iwa-chan thought someone had kidnapped you!”

“I did not, dumbass.” Iwa-chan grumbled. 

“I have class at eight on Friday.” The tallest of the alphas stated plainly. 

“Are you going to the volleyball club practice?” Oikawa asked, putting his hands on his hips and leaning into Ushijima’s personal space. “Iwa-chan said we could probably practice with them like he does. Isn't that exciting? Oh?” Oikawa leaned sideways, almost dramatically, looking Yamaguchi up and down. The omega wanted to step behind Ushijima so the alpha could block the gaze, but held his ground. “You've picked up a stray, Ushiwaka. This one looks familiar though. Didn't the little omega you played with in Tokyo have freckles? Or was that the one in Osaka?”

Ushijima didn't raise to the bait, even though Yamaguchi felt himself begin to blush at what Oikawa was implying. “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, from Karasuno. The team you lost to in the Spring Tournament, remember?” Nevermind Ushijima had lost the Karasuno as well.

Oikawa’s fake smile dropped and he stood up straight. “Oh, Freckles-kun, I remember you now. I didn't realize your team had yet another omega.” 

That made Yamaguchi clinch his jaw just slightly before giving his own fake smile. “I hadn't presented yet, which made it a little less humiliating for the teams we beat.”

Ushijima gave a small amused snort, and Yamaguchi was glad he had not offended him. Oikawa wrinkled up his nose before flipping his hair. “Orientation does not matter, only how well you can play.”

“You're the one who made the implication, Shittykawa.” Oikawa’s lover stated before holding out his hand to Yamaguchi. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Yamaguchi took the alpha’s hands and shook it just lightly. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you.” 

“Traitor,” Oikawa huffed before turning to walk towards the gymnasium. Iwaizumi followed him.

“Do you have to put up with him everyday?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up to Ushijima with a tilt of his head.

“He purposely rented the apartment next to mine.” The alpha said with a scowl. “I dream about strangling him.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't do that. I think he might enjoy it.” Ushijima’s widened slightly at Yamaguchi’s words and the omega couldn't help but laugh. “Sorry, Ushijima.”

The alpha put a broad hand between Yamaguchi’s shoulders and gently shoved him in the direction of the gymnasium. 

Tsukishima was waiting by the doors, and Yamaguchi knew by the sour look on his faces, he had seen Oikawa. The look intensified at the sight of Ushijima, but completely disappeared when he saw Yamaguchi. The beta walked forward, meeting Yamaguchi and Ushijima halfway.

“This is like first year all over again. Please don't tell me you are hiding Bokuto or Kuroo in your bag.” The tall blonde asked as soon as he was in earshot.

“Be careful, you know if you say his name three times, you'll summon him.” Yamaguchi teased. 

“I’d rather deal with him than the Grand King.” Tsukishima grumbled as he fell into step with them. 

“Grand King…?” Ushijima asked, clearly lost.

“Our setter in high school has the nickname King of the Court when we first met him. He had played with Oikawa in middle school, and at the time, Oikawa was better than him, so we called him Grand King.” Yamaguchi explained with a shrug.

“Ah.” 

“Ushijima is in my mathematics class.” Yamaguchi told Tsukishima, smiling up to his friend as they entered the gymnasium and changed shoes.

“Good, he can smack you when you fall asleep in class.”

“Mean, Tsukki!” 

There were already people warming up around the court, as they walked in and over towards the wall where various bags were lined up. Both Ushijima and Tsukishima were already dressed in gym shorts and ready to stretch. They dropped their bags by the wall, and Yamaguchi moved to do the same so he could sit down comfortably. 

“Oi! Practice for the omega team is tomorrow!” 

Yamaguchi blinked at the shout undoubtedly aimed towards him, confused at first, then realizing he looked ready to play. He was wearing gym shoes and sweatpants.

Beside him Tsukishima went rigid and Yamaguchi reached out to grab his arm. “It's fine, Tsukki.”

“It's not fine, Yamaguchi,” The beta snapped, before looking over his shoulder and raising his voice. “They are just scared to play with an omega who is better at volleyball than they are.”

“Tsukki, no.” Yamaguchi whined, hunching his shoulders up. 

“They should not disrespect you and your skills because of you are an omega,” Ushijima said, “You were the captain of your team last year, were you not?”

“I was, but…” 

The alpha who had called out to Yamaguchi began walking towards them, followed by his own group. With so many annoyed looking men coming towards him, Yamaguchi felt the urge to hide behind his friends. He repressed it.

“Your high school let an omega be captain?” A dark haired alpha asked in a sneer. 

“Yes, and they qualified for Nationals.” Oikawa hummed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and draping himself over Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Freckles-kun was the captain of a nice little powerhouse school.”

“Liar. I didn't see him at Nationals.” The alpha who had started the harassment frowned. 

Yamaguchi wished he could hide inside his shirt when all eyes turned to him. Instead he ducked his head, not sure what to say or do to diffuse the situation. Luckily Oikawa seemed to be offended by what had been said and huffed, pushing himself off Yamaguchi to stand in front of the rude alpha.

“I said they qualified, not they played. Karasuno got disqualified before the first match.”

Yamaguchi hunched his shoulders up more, really wishing he could just disappear. Ushijima was staring at him, Tsukishima’s fists were beginning to shake in rage, and Oikawa looked smug. 

“There's no way he is from Karasuno. They are a powerhouse. He looks like he doesn't even know what to do with a ball!” One of the alpha’s from the back of the other group called out.

A deep, low growl came from beside Yamaguchi, making his skin crawl, and it took him a moment to realize it had been Ushijima. The omega looked up, something turning in his belly over the fact Ushijima looked at furious as Tsukishima did. 

“Why don't we show you?” Oikawa asked, giving a fake bright smile. “A friendly little five on five match. One set.” 

“Fine. One set.” The group turned and stalked back towards the court, barking at anyone who was warming up to move out of the way. Yamaguchi whirled to look at Oikawa with wide eyes.

“Are you crazy? I don't want to play! I just wanted to watch my friends!” 

Oikawa clapped both his hands onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders, smile still bright but less fake. “It will be fine, Freckles-kun! Just play like you did against Aoba Jousai in October and you have nothing to worry about.” He let go with a squeeze before sauntering over to the court.

“He watched the Spring tournament. He was just being an asshole earlier.” Iwaizumi offered before following his mate. Yamaguchi groaned and looked to Tsukishima, hoping him to be the voice of reason, but the beta still looked angry. 

“Karasuno was disqualified?” Ushijima asked, attempting to put some neutrality back into his voice.

“It's a long story.” Yamaguchi groaned, burying his face into his hands for only a moment before Oikawa was calling for them to come to the court.

“We'll serve first.” The far too peppy for the situation setter said, tossing a ball to Yamaguchi. The omega gave a half hearted glare to Oikawa as the other team snickered. 

While everyone got into place and a referee was recruited, Yamaguchi bounced the ball, trying to get a feel for it. He hadn't played a game in months. He had practiced a bit, mostly to work out stress, but a set where he had to prove himself? He hadn't done something like that since the Spring Tournament. 

“Hey, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi looked up at heading his best friend's voice. “Nice serve.”

Yamaguchi’s lips twitched into a smile and he nodded.

When the whistle blew to start the match, the omega took a breath. He exhaled slowly, then tossed the ball high into the air, jumping after it and arching his back into a crescent.

The ball slammed into the other side of the court, bouncing off the floor and hitting the wall behind the opposing team with an echoing thud. No one in the gym seemed to breath until Ushijima looked over to Yamaguchi with a miniscule smile.

“Nice kill.”

“Holy shit-”

“What was that?” 

Yamaguchi ducked his head to hide his own smile as he prepared for the next serve. 

He scored two more no touch service aces before the other team was able to dig up the ball. Tsukishima and Iwaizumi were able to block the attack and Yamaguchi was able to serve again. He switched to a jump float, which through the other team off, and scored another point.

The dark haired alpha was able to receive his next serve, and the other team scored their first point off of it. 

The momentum was lost when Oikawa set up a beautiful toss for Ushijima.

The lead was almost becoming comical when it was the original rude alpha’s turn to serve. There was anger in his eyes and Yamaguchi felt all of it directed towards him.

The ball was sailing at him before Yamaguchi could blink. Panic filled him; he had been avoiding receiving and the alpha had clearly picked up on it. There was no one else to get the ball and he couldn't shy away from it.

Yamaguchi stepped back and received the ball, sending it messily to Oikawa as his left arm screamed in pain. Yamaguchi tried grit his teeth so he couldn't make a sound but it didn't work. A whimper escaped his lips.

Tsukishima and Ushijima whirled around to stare at him, the latter in confusion while the beta looked panicked and angry. 

“You idiot!”

The blonde was rushing to him, the game completely forgotten, and grabbed at Yamaguchi’s left arm, pulling it straight to examine it. Tsukishima ghosted his fingers over the omega’s forearm, scowling when the freckled teen winced and whimpered again.

“I thought you said it was healed!”

“No, I said the doctor said I was off light duty! Why do you think I didn't want to play?” Yamaguchi snapped, pulling his arm back to cradle to his chest.

“You could have said something!”

“You're hurt?” Ushijima asked, coming to stand by Yamaguchi.

“He broke his arm at the Spring Tournament. But that was months ago.” Oikawa said as he and Iwaizumi also crowded around Yamaguchi.

“It was a bad break.” Yamaguchi huffed just as Ushijima growled at the setter.

“You knew? And you said we should play?”

Yamaguchi shrunk at how angry the tallest alpha sounded, and Tsukishima seemed to notice it. The tall blonde slipped his hand into Yamaguchi’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. The omega squeezed back, silently thanking him. 

“He seemed fine and didn't say no.” Oikawa pointed out. “And he proved his point.” The setter raised his voice so the other team could hear. “Even injured, Freckles-kun played better than any of them.” 

“I didn't want to prove a point.” Yamaguchi mumbled to Tsukishima. He could feel and smell the anger and annoyance coming from the other side of the court and he wanted to leave. So many upset alphas was making him extremely uncomfortable. The beta beside him squeezed his hand again. 

“Let's go.” Tsukishima said, gently tugging Yamaguchi towards the wall of bags. Yamaguchi heard one of the alphas on the other side of the net start to say something, but they were cut off by two deep growls. 

The omega glanced over his shoulder and shuddered. Ushijima and Iwaizumi were standing at full height, growling and showing very clearly they would not put up with anymore comments. 

Oikawa gave a small laugh, then turned to all but skip after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The alpha tried to link his arm with Tsukishima, but the beta easily avoided it. 

“Iwa-chan gets so riled sometimes.” Oikawa said as he scooped up his bag. Tsukishima pursed his lips in annoyance at the setter. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as he leaned down to pick up his bag. It was plucked out of his hands before he even lifted it. Ushijima frowned down at him as he shouldered his and Yamaguchi’s bag. 

“You should not lift things after aggravating your injury. It may make it worse.”

“Oh...I guess.” Yamaguchi said slowly, seeing reason in Ushijima’s words. The ace then picked up Tsukishima’s bag and handed it to the beta. Tsukishima took his bag with his free hand, squeezing Yamaguchi’s fingers as he did.

“Thank you.”

Oikawa snickered behind them, confusing Yamaguchi, because he didn't understand the humor. 

They all walked out of the gymnasium in a tight cluster and Yamaguchi did not realize at first he was in the center. He flushed and ducked his head, torn between being annoyed that the alphas were treating him like something that needed protecting and the pleased warmth it stirred in his belly. 

“Were you disqualified from Nationals because of your broken arm?” Ushijima asked as they all began moving towards the campus cafe. Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose at the question, but Tsukishima answered before he could.

“We were disqualified because we got into a fight with another team before our match.”

“No,” Yamaguchi said loudly, tugging on his best friend's hand. “You and Hinata and Tanaka got into a fight and Noya only didn't join in because Kageyama held him back.”

“I am trying to imagine Chibi-chan fighting and it is not coming up.” Oikawa mused from behind Tsukishima.

“He's scrappy and he bites.”

“Kinky.”

“Why was there a fight?” Ushijima asked, looking to Yamaguchi for an answer. The omega ducked his head, feeling guilt and shame gather in his mind.

“A team who had not qualified came to watch the matches. They were like the guys back there, the belief omegas shouldn't be in the same teams as everyone else. They saw I was a captain and got...upset. They were trying ...I don't know.” Yamaguchi trailed off, mumbling.

“They were trying to make him Submit.” Tsukishima supplied, anger clear in his voice. Ushijima growled deeply in response.

“I still smelled like my heat, I had come out of out a few days before.”

“That isn't an excuse, Tadashi.” The beta snapped, causing Yamaguchi to duck his head more and mumble out an apology. “They got physical when he tried to leave and pushed him, right down some steps.”

“And then you and Tanaka broke their noses and we got banned for the rest of the season.”

“Hinata helped.” Tsukishima said smugly.

“They got off lucky.” Ushijima all but snarled. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, but Yamaguchi didn't much care about his opinion. The omega smiled to himself, thinking maybe the whole alpha being protective thing was not so bad.

As they got closer to the cafe, Oikawa flopped onto Iwaizumi’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I want a latte.”

“Then get one.” The shorter alpha huffed.

“I don't have my wallet.” The setter whined, one arm dropping down and sneaking into Iwaizumi’s bag. “Iwa-chan will have to buy me one!” 

Oikawa took off, running towards the cafe, waving a wallet in his hands. His mate followed, running and yelling curses at him. Yamaguchi chuckled at their antics, then glanced over to Ushijima.

“I'm guessing you won't be practicing with the volleyball club.” He looked to Tsukishima, “Or joining it. I'm sorry.”

The beta squeezed his hand. “It's just a club,” he dismissed, “And I wouldn't want to play with a bunch of jerks anyways.”

“Oikawa will find us a team to play with. He has such connections.” Ushijima said with a shrug. “And they were not worth practicing against anyways.”

“Are you being high and mighty, professional player?” Tsukishima asked, glancing to the alpha. 

Ushijima shrugged. “You do not improve if there is no challenge. It would not be productive to play with those who not only had a bad mindset, but did not offer anything new or even enjoyable. Playing with people you like is one thing, even if they are not at the same level as you. But why play with bad players who are rude? It is not worth my time.”

The beta eyed him a moment before shrugging and Yamaguchi grinned, knowing that was Tsukki talk for he agreed with Ushijima. Yamaguchi smiled up to the blonde, glad that Tsukishima and Ushijima were getting along despite their history. 

As they got closer to the cafe, a poster on a bulletin board caught Yamaguchi’s eye. He veered away from his friends, letting go of Tsukishima’s hand in the process, to go to it, eyes lighting up when he got close enough to read it. 

“What is it?” Ushijima asked, behind the omega in an instant.

“A promotion for the campus movie theatre. They have an old movie night and it's free. They are showing my favorite movie!” Yamaguchi said, pointing at the poster.

“I have class at that time.” Tsukishima mumbled, mostly to himself.

Ushijima looked from the poster to Yamaguchi before shrugging slightly. “It looks like it could be fun. And free is always good.” 

Yamaguchi bounced in excitement, looking up to the alpha with a grin. “It's a really good movie!”

“I trust your opinion.”

The omega glanced to the beta, lips parted in a silent question and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Just because I can't go doesn't mean you can't, you dork.”

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a bright smile and even Ushijima’s lips quirked up.

“Should we tell Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” The alpha’s smile dropped and Yamaguchi giggled. “Then how about we at least join them getting drinks?”

Tsukishima shook his head, taking out his phone to check the time. “We have to meet Yachi for lunch soon. And then help her move still.” 

Yamaguchi pouted just slightly but he knew they had prior commitments. They had planned to go right after the volleyball practice, but now they had a bit more time. “I remember. I just wanted an iced green tea.” He sighed, then smiled brightly once more, directing it up to Ushijima. “I'll message you about going to the movies?”

The alpha nodded, then slowly shrugged Yamaguchi’s bag off of his shoulder and held it out to Tsukishima with a pointed look. The beta blinked at Ushijima before taking it and slinging it over his own shoulder. Yamaguchi wasn't aware of the tension in the air.

“I look forward to it.”

+++

The theatre was not exactly what Yamaguchi had been expecting. It was so much better. Instead of stadium seating, the room was covered in couches and love seats, with bean bags in the front as well. If someone got up, it would not really disturb the people around them.

Yamaguchi loved it, it felt so comfortable. He was a little jealous of the people near the front who had brought their own blankets, but he had something much better.

The omega happily sipped at the iced green tea in his hands, smiling up at the alpha beside him. 

Ushijima had surprised him, arriving at the theatre with the drink Yamaguchi had not been able to get the last time they had been together. 

“You're going to finish it before the movie starts.” The alpha pointed out, nodding towards the drink. Yamaguchi shrugged and took an obnoxiously loud sip. The alpha shook his head and leaned back against the couch more, casually throwing an arm over the back of it. “So, this is your favorite movie?”

“Mhm. It is a remake of an older movie. That one is really really good, too, this one just has better graphics and a little better acting. I think I've seen it like...thirty times. It has a little bit of everything.”

“It seems like it is popular. Lots of people are here.” The alpha hummed. It was true, the room was slowly filling up. 

“I think that might have to due more with the free part than what is playing.” 

“You think?” Ushijima asked, sounding genuinely curious and not at all sarcastic.

Yamaguchi shrugged, sipping up the last of his drink. “University students are poor. We like free things.”

“I did not consider that.”

An student who worked at the theatre made their way to the front of the room and everyone quieted down. The movie was announced, then the lights dimmed and the entire front wall lit up with a projection. Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. He had thought they were going to wheel out a very big television, not have something as grand as a projector. The alpha beside him chuckled at Yamaguchi’s amazement.

The omega was completely enthralled with the movie the moment it started. No matter how many times he had seen it, it had him on the edge of his sit, gasping at the appropriate moments and holding back tears when the hero’s mate sacrificed himself. He was only pulled from the movie when a heavy set omega sat beside him on the couch, too close for Yamaguchi’s liking. He scooted closer to Ushijima until they were pressed against each other, then looked up to the alpha, wanting to see his reaction to what was happening on screen. Ushijima was staring down at him, unblinking.

Yamaguchi panicked and began to scramble away. Ushijima wasn't Tsukki or one of the alphas from the Karasuno volleyball team pack. He wasn't used to Yamaguchi just snuggling up to him like it was no big deal. They were just friends and maybe the alpha was not used to causal closeness like he was. Ushijima had not gone through two years with of practices with Nishinoya, who believed platonic team cuddling made for better players. 

Ushijima’s arm dropped from the back of the couch to around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pulled him back against the alpha’s side. “It is okay.” He whispered, sending a shiver down the omega’s spine. Yamaguchi nodded, then looked back up to the screen. It took only a minute for him to be fully engrossed again, unbothered by the arm still around him. 

As the movie finished, Yamaguchi found himself leaning against Ushijima’s chest. He didn't pull away, instead turning slightly to look up at the alpha, eyes crinkled up in delight.

“Hmm, yes, it was good. I can see why you love it so much.” The alpha said, running his fingers over Yamaguchi’s arm absently. The omega looked back to the screen, humming softly as it displayed the schedule of movies that would be playing over the semester.

“Oh, I haven't seen the one playing next week before.” 

“Neither have I.” Ushijima stated, “Do you want to come again next week?” Yamaguchi nodded, watching people file out of the theatre. “You know, Pup,” The omega inhaled sharply at the nickname, having not heard it in two years and not realizing how much he missed it, “We have to get up if we want to come back.”

“I know,” Yamaguchi leaned more into Ushijima. “Too comfortable.”

The alpha snorted in amusement, but gently shook at Yamaguchi’s arm. “I'm not a pillow. And I'm hungry.”

Yamaguchi sighed dramatically and pushed himself up into standing. “I guess food is important.”

“A little bit.” The alpha said with a stretch, “Have you started your homework yet?”

The omega pouted up to Ushijima as they made their way outside, “Please don't ruin such a nice night with Maths.”

“I'm sorry, Pup.”

“You can make it up to me with some mochi.”

“Of course, Pup.”

+++

Ushijima ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck, before pulling back his hand and lightly smacking the omega of the back of the head. Yamaguchi whined and lifted his head just slightly off the table, pouting at Ushijima.

“You can't sleep through class. Again.”

“I didn't sleep through it last time.” The omega mumbled, slowly sitting up straight. “I only kind of drifted at the end. His voice is so monotone..and I'm so tired..”

Ushijima shook his head. “If you fall asleep, I'm hitting you.”

“Tsukki was not being literal when he said smack me to keep me awake.”

Ushijima raised his hand, pretending to be threatening as the lecture began. Within fifteen minutes, Yamaguchi’s eyes were closed, though he had the decency to not use the table as a pillow. He felt something brush through his hair gently, but it only helped him to relax more, chin dipping down to his chest. 

It wasn't until bags and books were shuffling around him that Yamaguchi’s head jerked back up and he looked around sleepily. Everyone was packing up to leave, the class was over and Yamaguchi had slept through it. Again. 

“I'm sorry, Ushijima..I stayed up so late working on homework. I will stay awake next week.”

The alpha shook his head. “You can copy my notes.”

“Thank you..” Yamaguchi sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. He really did try to stay awake during the class, but so many elements worked against him; an early morning class when he stayed up so late, the professor's boring voice, a topic he already knew in a subject he did not enjoy, and the heavy, soothing scent of Ushijima. All of it together made out so easy to just drift off. 

It had only been a few weeks into the semester, but patterns were already starting to come together. After their Friday morning class, Ushijima and Yamaguchi met up with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tsukishima at the campus cafe. It had started with Tsukishima meeting his friend there, then Ushijima had kept walking Yamaguchi over, then Oikawa had plopped himself at the table like he belonged there. It was an unlikely group of people, but Yamaguchi found himself looking forward to the gatherings. He had formed an unlikely friendship with Oikawa, both having a love of space and aliens.

“Yoo-hoo! Yama-chan!” Oikawa was sitting in Iwaizumi’s lap, waving his hands, and the book he had borrowed from Yamaguchi, wildly in the air. “Over here!”

“We sit at the same table every week, I doubt he'd miss us.” Tsukishima sighed before taking a long sip of his coffee. Yamaguchi couldn't help but giggle behind his hands. His best friend always looked so done with Oikawa’s antics.

“I'm just excited to see him!” 

Yamaguchi sat down at the table while Ushijima disappeared into the cafe to get drinks.

“I take it you finished it?” The omega of the group asked as Oikawa thrust the book into Yamaguchi’s face.

“I need the next installment! I need to know what happens to the princess! And the pirates! I can't believe they left Jin on a cliffhanger!” The alpha dramatically flopped onto the table when Yamaguchi took the book.

“I can't believe you two are bonding over a trashy space romance novel.” Tsukishima grumbled. 

“It's good.” Yamaguchi argued. 

“The sex scenes aren't even descriptive! It's so vague, aren't books like that supposed to talk about his glistening abs?” 

“So you've read it?” Oikawa asked, leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Oh, he recommended it to me.” Yamaguchi teased, sticking his tongue out to the beta. Tsukishima snorted.

“Because I knew you'd like it.”

“I like the vagueness of the sex scenes. What I didn't like was Alna scenting the entire team. It...seemed odd for such a recluse omega to do?” Oikawa said, starting to play with the straw of his drink. “Alphas usually scent their packs, not omegas.”

Ushijima returned from inside, placing a large iced latte in front of Yamaguchi before sitting between him and Iwaizumi. 

“Oh, no.” Tsukishima said with a smirk, leaning forward onto his elbows. “That part is totally believable. Yamaguchi scent marked our entire team when he was captain.”

“Tsukki!” The omega buried his face into his hands, completely embarrassed. “It wasn't intentional!”

“You rubbed your face on Kageyama’s jacket. I thought Hinata was going to murder you.” Yamaguchi blushed more, wishing he could disappear into the ground.  
“I had just finished my heat..”

Tsukishima waved a dismissive hand, still smirking. “I'm never complained. It was nice to have everyone else smelling like you as well. Even I can tell your scent is a pleasant one.”

Yamaguchi felt Ushijima tense beside him, but was too busy hiding his face to see the alpha’s scowl or the fact Oikawa was looking gleefully between the alpha and beta. 

“Ohhh, what does Yama-chan smell like?” The setter asked, “You always hide your scent, unlike these two meatheads.”

“It's not polite for me to give of my scent.” Yamaguchi mumbled, finally glancing up. “And I usually don't have a reason to.”

“I want to smell!” Oikawa whined, leaning forward and sniffing at the air.

“I can't just give it off like an alpha I have to --Tsukki!” The beta had leaned in, ducking his head so he could bump his forehead against the scent glands on his jawline. Obediently and without thought, Yamaguchi rubbed his cheeks and neck over Tsukishima’s head, blushing brightly as he did.

Oikawa closed his eyes as his nose twitched and even Iwaizumi leaned in. Ushijima inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Sweet, but...spicy. Like food but I can't..” Oikawa opened his eyes with a bit of a pout. “It's hard to describe. But it is nice! Glasses-kun was right. It is very pleasant. Much better than Iwa-chan, he smells like dirt.”

“Oi!” 

“Don't hit me, it's true!”

Yamaguchi was too busy watching Oikawa try to dodge his mate’s not so playful smacks, he didn't notice Ushijima reaching for his face until he was being touched. The ace cupped Yamaguchi’s chin with one large hand and gently guided him forward. The omega watched with parted lips as the taller man leaned in and nudged at his scent glands with his nose, breathing in deeply as he did. He pulled back a moment later, looking satisfied and leaving the other four members of the table stunned at the extremely intimate gesture.

“Pear with black pepper. That is what you smell like.” The alpha hummed, leaning back into his seat.

“Oh.” Was all Yamaguchi managed to get out. No one beside Tsukishima had ever purposely prompted hits scent before, and certainly not with their nose. That was a gesture between mates.

Yamaguchi swallowed thickly, not understanding the change in atmosphere around the table. Tsukishima’s face was calm but the omega could tell he was annoyed, Ushijima was outwardly smug, Iwaizumi still appeared shocked, and Oikawa looked like he had been told aliens had appeared over Tokyo.

“Um...did...you want the next book in the series, Oikawa?” The omega a tense moment. 

“Oh, yes! And here, give me your phone so I can finally get your number. Then I can message you when I finish that one!” The alpha held out his hand expectantly. Yamaguchi fished his phone from his pocket and handed it over before pulling his bag into his lap to get the book out.

“Is it really wise to give him your number? He's just going to send you bad memes at three in the morning.” Iwaizumi said. 

“They are really bad.” Ushijima added. 

“You two do not appreciate my humor.” Oikawa pouted, exchanging Yamaguchi’s phone for the offered book. 

“Well, if he's awake at three in the morning and sending bad memes, someone isn't doing their job.” Tsukishima hummed, side eyeing Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi giggled into his hand while the shortest alpha sputtered angrily, the tension that had been the air minutes before now gone.

+++

The library was silent around them, save the faint music coming from Tsukishima’s headphones, which Yamaguchi didn't mind. His best friend was working on a project for one of his music production classes, so the omega couldn't fault him for listening to music while he worked. Yamaguchi didn't have that luxury.

He really loved astronomy, it was his passion and his major, but memorizing things like atmospheric compositions, orbits, and rotations of the inner planets was extremely boring. He knew it was an introductory course and one that anyone could take to fulfill their science credits, so he didn't expect the assignments and tests to be the most interesting and his expectations were correct.

Yamaguchi was tempted to lay his head down over his notes and see if he could absorb the information via osmosis. 

Before he could decide whether or not it was worth the risk, the chair across the table was pulled out and Oikawa was sliding into it. “You look like you want to murder your notes.”

“I do.” The omega slumped forward onto the table. “I've never hated Mercury more.”

“Blasphemous.” The alpha said, reaching out to pat Yamaguchi’s head. “You love Mercury. You two are just having a disagreement.” 

“I need a break.” He turned his head to look up at Oikawa. “Why are you here? You didn't even bring your bag..”

“Iwa-chan kicked me out of the apartment. He has a group project meeting and said he didn't want to bore me with accounting.”

“I'm sure that is exactly what he said.” Tsukishima said, headphones still on.

The alpha reached over to swat at the beta’s arm. “Don't be rude.”

“I need a coffee. Do you want anything from the vending machines, Tsukki?” The blonde shook his head, so Yamaguchi looked to Oikawa. “Will you go with me?”

The alpha stood with a nod and a stretch. “Sure.” 

When Yamaguchi came around the table, Oikawa quickly linked arms with the omega. The younger allowed it, used to seeing Oikawa being clingy to Iwaizumi. 

“How are your practices going? Is the neighborhood team giving enough of a challenge?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked.

“They are a fun group and everyone has different styles. They have someone who used to be in the military and she does training drills for those who want to do them and they are so interesting!” Oikawa shook Yamaguchi slightly. “She is going to set up a fun obstacle course thing for the group. You should come! Glasses-kun, too! You're going to get fat sitting around all day studying.”

“We go running every other day.” The omega huffed.

“It's okay, Yama-chan, Ushiwaka will still like you if you get chubby.” Oikawa hummed quietly. Yamaguchi glared at him out of the corner of his eye, not understanding the comment.

He pulled away when they reached the vending machine, looking over the options. As he was running his fingers over the buttons, his phone chirped in his back pocket. The omega ignored it, focusing on his decision even when his phone chirped two more times in quick succession.

Oikawa, however, seemed to be annoyed by the noise, and plucked Yamaguchi’s phone from his jeans. Yamaguchi ignored that as well, normalized to the fact the alpha had no boundaries.

“Oh ho? What is this?”

“Don't do that, you sound like Bokuto.” Yamaguchi mumbled, knowing he was being ignored.

“You and Ushiwaka have a movie night? And you never mentioned that!” 

“You've never asked.” Yamaguchi replied, deciding on a sports drink instead of canned coffee. “It's just the campus free movie night. Nothing special.”

“You could have invited me.” The alpha stuck his tongue out as Yamaguchi turned back around with his drink. “Well, he says he is going to be late, he's got an appointment just before it.”

Yamaguchi held out his hand for his phone, but Oikawa instead reached around and pushed the device into the omega’s back pocket with a wink. Yamaguchi sighed, then chugged his drink. 

“Tell me more about the obstacle course?”

+++

Yamaguchi was pretty sure he was going to die. His lungs hadn't burned so much since first year of high school when his body wasn't used to running every day. His palms had rope burn and it felt like everything below his ribs was going to fall off.

He hated Iwaizumi for actually considering running the course again. No one was that athletic. 

“Here,” Tsukishima crouched beside Yamaguchi, offering out a bottle of water. The beta had gone half way through through the course before ducking out with the excuse he had no need to work so hard. He was perfectly in shape.

Yamaguchi however, was stubborn and stupid and had a need to prove himself to no one. He took the water and drank it greedily. 

“I think Iwa-chan is actually going to try to beat his time.” Oikawa said as he and Ushijima walked over to the beta and omega. “He said he could do better.”

“He can.” The tallest alpha commented, kneeling in front of Yamaguchi. “He did not push himself. You had a good time, Yamaguchi. You scaled the wall faster than I thought you would.”

Yamaguchi gave a tired thumbs up. “Years of practice.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “You could have anyways come through the front door, you dork.”

“Oh, sneaking into Glasses-kun’s late at night?” Oikawa teased. “Naughty naughty, Pup.” Yamaguchi’s head snapped up at the nickname and Ushijima was glaring at the other alpha, not holding back the growl in his throat at all. “Oh, I'm sorry, is that a special nickname? Ushiwaka-chan calls you that, right?”

“Ushijima calls you Pup?” Tsukishima asked, scandalized. Yamaguchi’s cheeks flared up when Ushijima directed his growl at the beta. 

“Yes?” Yamaguchi shrunk down slightly with how annoyed his best friend looked. Had Ushijima never called him Pup in front of the others? He had never noticed. He understood the connotations of the nickname, but Yamaguchi knew the story behind it. It was innocent and fun and special to Yamaguchi. 

“It's not what you think?” The omega said meekly, hoping to calm Tsukishima. “He's always called me that..”

“It's not a bad thing.” Ushijima snapped, eyes narrowed at Tsukishima.

“Exactly.” Oikawa said with too much cheer, clapping his hands together. “It's cute.” The alpha sat down and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, rubbing his cheek against the omegas. “He's like a little puppy!” 

There was something almost taunting about Oikawa’s voice, and out of the corner of Yamaguchi’s eyes, he could see a vicious smirk. The combination made Yamaguchi shudder and he wanted to pull away, but something told him not to.

He didn't have to. Tsukishima yanked the omega from Oikawa. “Even I can smell you marking him, you asshole.” 

Yamaguchi flushed, having not at all sensed that. He leaned into Tsukishima, feeling safe against the beta from whatever was happening between all of them. Yamaguchi tilted his head up to look at his friend, wanting to ask why Ushijima calling him a nickname was so upsetting? Oikawa had nicknames for them all and wasn't like the nickname was rude or inappropriate. 

Except when Oikawa said it.

“I'm sorry, Pup-chan. You just look so flustered.”

When Oikawa said it, it left a bad taste in Yamaguchi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi jogged up, panting heavily, but grinning. “I beat my time.” As he came to a stop, he looked between the four friends, then swiftly kicked his mate in the ass. “What did you do, Shittykawa?”

“Why do you assume it was me?” Oikawa cried out.

“Because it is always you.” Ushijima pointed out, too which Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. 

“Mean!” The other alpha pouted.

Yamaguchi slowly pulled away from Tsukishima, now that Oikawa’s attention was on Iwaizumi. He took up his water bottle and began to nurse it, knowing he needed to keep hydrated after such a grueling exercise. Ushijima and Tsukishima both watched him, lips turned down into frowns.

“Oh gross, get off me!” 

Iwaizumi had pulled Oikawa into a headlock, though both of them were laughing hard.

“You smell!”

“You love my smell!”

“Not stinky sweat smell!” The setter cried, pulling away and rushing towards the public gymnasium showers. His mate ran after him. 

Tsukishima stood up, shaking his head. “At least I can finally take a shower. I didn't want to wait until I got home.” 

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, but did not move to follow the beta to the showers, staying and sipping at his water.

Ushijima stayed as well, waiting until Tsukishima was it of earshot before turning to Yamaguchi. “Tadashi, if my calling you Pup makes you uncomfortable, please tell me.”

“No,” Yamaguchi said quickly, slight panic filling him at the idea of Ushijima thinking he didn't like the affection. “I like it when you call me Pup.”

The alpha smiled, something true and natural and not something Yamaguchi saw often and it filled his belly with a warmth. Ushijima reached up, hand cupping Yamaguchi’s jaw and his thumb pushing just slightly into his scent glands. “Good. I like calling you it.” Yamaguchi ducked his head just slightly, pushing more into Ushijima’s hand. “How is your arm? You didn't stress it today, did you?”

“Hm? No. It hasn't ached in a while. I need to go to get it looked at, just to make sure it is fully healed.” Yamaguchi replied, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly, the tension and anxiety that had been building since Oikawa’s teasing starting to melt away. 

“You should do that sooner than later.” The alpha’s voice low and deep, almost a whisper. Yamaguchi nodded just slightly, careful to not pull from Ushijima’s hand. 

“Yoo-whoo, Ushiwaka, Pup-chan! Hurry up before all the hot water is gone! You can't go get ramen with us if you stink!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open, shocked to find Ushijima’s face was so close to his. His heart rate increased, his lips parted, and felt his cheeks heat up. The alpha in front of him growled deep in his chest and Yamaguchi shuddered so hard he was sure Ushijima felt it.

“I don't like him calling you that.” 

“I think that is why he does it.” Yamaguchi whispered. 

Ushijima gently pushed into the omega’s scent glands, drawing out the peppery pear scent from them. 

“We should go before he actually comes out here. In a towel.” Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose at his own comment, but it earned a chuckle from the alpha in front of him. 

Ushijima dropped his hand after a final moment and stood.

“Come on, Pup. Let's wash up.”

+++

The theatre was cool and the movie playing on the wall was not keeping Yamaguchi’s interest. It was some historic spy drama whose pacing was so off to the omega, but everyone around him seemed to be so engaged. Yamaguchi glanced towards Ushijima, whose brow was furrowed slightly, indicating he was caught up in the movie as well.

The omega shifted slightly, moving his head to be more comfortable on Ushijima’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He hadn't really wanted to make the trip to the movies; he had woken up with familiar aches in his body and he knew what was coming. He had wanted to take the opportunity to rest, to save energy before his body betrayed him. 

The actual heat is something he could handle; he had toys and if worse came to worse, he knew Tsukishima would help him. Yamaguchi hated the week leading up to his heat; the cramps that came with his body shifting had more often than not left him unable to get out of bed. He could feel those cramps starting, deep in his core, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. 

So he did, knowing Ushijima would not be offended. 

The arm wrapped around him tightened just slightly, bringing a small smile to his lips as Yamaguchi began to drift. 

He didn't dream beyond the instinctual urges to get closer to the warmth on one side of him. He buried his nose into it and reached up blindly to cling to the warmth, trying to keep it from leaving him. 

Yamaguchi was brought out of his daze by something shaking him lightly. He grumbled and tried to press more into the warmth, not wanting to wake up anytime soon. The warmth rumbled, sounding like it was saying something, and the omega finally lifted his head up, confused as to why his pillow was laughing at him. 

Ushijima smiled down at him, normally dull eyes bright with amusement. 

“Was the movie that bad?”

Yamaguchi blinked slowly at the alpha before yawning widely. 

“Alright, historical dramas are not your thing.”

Yamaguchi shook his head as he stood up, before rolling his neck to work out any kinks. “Not enough aliens.”

“You fell asleep before the aliens showed up.” Ushijima pointed out, standing as well and starting towards the exit.

“Wait,” Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose and hurried after the alpha, “I thought this was based off an autobiography..” Ushijima snorted and Yamaguchi gasped. “That was a joke! You made a joke!”

“Why are you always so surprised I have a sense of humor?” Ushijima asked, holding open the door for the omega. The night air was warm, a contrast to the theatre, but Yamaguchi still pressed his arms into his side, trying to conserve body heat. The air felt cold compared to being pressed against Ushijima. 

“Because you give of that stoic silent vibe and you either look bored or about two seconds away from ripping Oikawa’s throat out with your teeth.”

“Have you met him?” 

Yamaguchi giggled into his hand. “That's mean.” He tilted up his head to smile to the alpha. “But I like your resting bitch face. Strong silent type suits you and it makes it all the better when you joke. It always catches me off guard.”

“Resting bitch face?” The alpha asked skeptically.

“That's what Tsukki calls it.” 

Ushijima hummed in response and Yamaguchi couldn't help but to laugh again. It tapered off into a comfortable silence as they walked off campus. Neither of them lived in the dorms; Yamaguchi and Tsukishima rented an apartment in a nearby building courtesy of Yamaguchi’s mother and Ushijima lived in a more upscale building closer to the center of nightlife in the city. 

Their usual haunt after their movie night was a hole in the wall diner who catered to university students. The menu had all sorts of items and they were on the cheaper side, but it was all delicious. However the idea of even being around food made Yamaguchi nauseous. As they got closer to the diner, a sense of dread filled Yamaguchi. He wanted to spend more time with his friend, but he wanted more to stay away from food and to go home and sleep more.

Ushijima made no movements to go to the diner, instead walking right past it. Yamaguchi looked up at him questioningly and the alpha shrugged.

“You look like you do not want to eat. You should go home and rest.”

Yamaguchi flushed at the observation and nodded. He wasn't going to dispute it. He very much wanted to go home.

The rest of the walk was quite. Once they arrived at Yamaguchi’s building, Ushijima placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. Yamaguchi could feel the heat of it through his t-shirt and he wanted to lean into it.

“Take care of yourself tonight, Pup. Get enough sleep.” 

Yamaguchi flushed at the concern and nodded.

“I'm probably just going to crash when I get upstairs. I'm so tired.”

Yamaguchi smiled at the way Ushijima watched that he got to his apartment safely.

He collapsed onto the couch as soon as he got his shoes off, snuggling his head into Tsukishima’s lap. The beta didn't put down his book, though he moved a hand to start petting Yamaguchi’s hair. 

The omega nuzzled into the blonde’s stomach, inhaling his neutral scent deeply. It was nice, calming because it was so familiar and made him feel safe. They stayed like that until a strong cramp made Yamaguchi curl in on himself and whimper.

“Have you started making your nest, yet?” Tsukishima asked, starting to rub at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck.

“No, I want to wait. If I make it now I'll just want to get in and not leave. Especially when my cramps get bad.”

“Isn't that the point?” 

“Well, yes...but I can't do that.” Yamaguchi rolled slightly to look up at Tsukishima. “I have to go to class. I'll already be missing a week because of my heat, I can't miss more because of some cramps. All omegas get cramps. I have to suck it up and deal with it.”

The beta set his book aside, then pushed Yamaguchi’s hair from his face. “My brother's cramps are not nearly as bad as yours and neither are Yachi’s. Your pain tolerance is pretty high and they leave you whimpering. I couldn't deal with that. If you need to stay home, stay home. No one will fault you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose. “No, I can't. I'll power through it. I have to.”

The beta sighed, knowing better than to argue; Yamaguchi could be annoyingly stubborn. 

But Tsukishima also knew how much pain the omega would be in and planned accordingly.

When Yamaguchi got up to go shower, the blonde went into the hall closet and pulled out all the supplies needed for a nest. He changed Yamaguchi’s bedding to the easier to clean fabrics, and put the rubber padding between the sheets and fabrics. He set up a low hanging bed canopy that had heavy curtains, meant to make the bed feel like a small cave. He was stuffing extra pillows into the space when Yamaguchi entered the room.

The omega huffed, but he knew he was blushing. His best friend took such good care of him. He crawled into the nest and let out a pleased noise when Tsukishima got in beside him. 

They fell asleep together, Tsukishima holding Yamaguchi to his chest.

+++

Tsukishima, of course, ended up being correct. Despite how much he wanted wanted to, Yamaguchi could not power through the pain. He awoke Friday morning hot and sticky and his innards feeling like they were wrapped in barb wire. From between his thighs all the way up to his mid back ached in alternates of dull and sharp and the only thing he could do was curl around the heating pad Tsukishima had given him.

He only wanted to move to grab more blankets, preferably off Tsukishima’s bed. The nest smelled overwhelmingly of himself and it was not pleasant. 

After debating with himself, Yamaguchi finally crawled out of the nest. Tsukishima could deal without his blankets; Yamaguchi needed them. He shuffled into his roommate's room and unceremoniously stripped the bed of its top layer, then stole a pillow for good measure. As he dragged his treasures back to his room, there was a loud knock on the door.

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks and stared at where the offending noise was coming from, confused. No one ever came to visit and he couldn't remember the last time anyone had knocked. 

When the noise echoed through the apartment again, Yamaguchi dropped the blanket and pillow to the floor and walked slowly to the door. He hesitated a moment before pulling it open. 

Ushijima was standing in the other side of the door. They stared at each other, eyes wide in shock.

The alpha’s scent hit Yamaguchi like a truck, making his head spin. It was so strong, and rich, and earthy, and so very much Ushijima and Alpha that Yamaguchi’s knees started to shake with want. He wanted to cover himself in the scent, to hide his own with it. 

A strong arm was wrapping around his waist just as the omega’s legs gave out. Ushijima held Yamaguchi up, looking down at his with dark eyes, his pupils blown out.

“Yamaguchi.” The alpha all but breathed out and the omega felt himself whimper with how good his name sounded coming from those lips. “You missed class because your heat was starting…” He stated and Yamaguchi nodded. 

Ushijima stepped forward, guiding Yamaguchi back into the apartment, and he kicked the door closed. The alpha slipped his shoes off, then pushed Yamaguchi back more, ducking his head as they went to push his nose against the omega’s neck.

“God, Pup,” Ushijima growled, causing a little hiccup of a whine to come from Yamaguchi’s throat, “You smell so good.” The alpha dragged his nose down to Yamaguchi’s shoulder and he tightened his grip on his waist. “And you're wearing my sweater.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his head back and looked down through his lashes at his outfit. The maroon sweater had become a comfort staple for him. It was large and warm and perfect for snuggling into. He had almost forgotten it had once belonged to Ushijima. 

“Never got to give it back.” The omega mumbled, feeling like putty in the larger man's arms. There was a fog over his brain and he knew it was his heat kicking in. There was a strong, amazing alpha in front of him, holding him close, teeth millimeters from his neck. He wanted to give into instinct, expose his neck, be filled.  
Ushijima would take care of him. Yamaguchi trusted him. 

The alpha groaned into his shoulder, before pulling back just enough to look down at Yamaguchi with almost black eyes. “Where is your nest?”

The omega looked clumsily back towards his room, swaying on his feet. Ushijima nodded, then nudged at the younger to stay moving towards the hallway, keeping a stabilizing hand on him. As they passed the blanket and pillow, the alpha stooped to pick them up, carrying them along with them.

“Fuck, Pup,” Ushijima groaned when he entered Yamaguchi’s room, inhaling deeply. Yamaguchi watched with half lidded eyes as the alpha licked his lips, then clenched his jaw. “Get in your nest.”

There was Command in the order and Yamaguchi scrambled to obey, feeling slick start to gather between his thighs. He laid out on his belly and looked out through the heavy curtains when the alpha did not follow him, was not mounting him. Ushijima was standing at the edge of the bed, panting just slightly. 

Yamaguchi let out a soft questioning noise, confused. Ushijima shook his head, then fanned out Tsukishima’s blanket before moving the curtains so he could lay it over Yamaguchi.

“Not like this, Pup.” 

The omega grabbed at Ushijima’s wrist and pulled it to his face, rubbing his nose against it, distressed. “Don't go. Don't go, I need...you smell good. So good. Don't leave me. I'll be good. I want…”

“I know, you'd be so good.” Ushijima rumbled, wrist turning to cup Yamaguchi’s jaw. “Such a good Pup.” The omega squirmed at the new, sexualized use of the nickname, and rocked his hips down against the bed. “But, no…”

Ushijima dropped his hand and stepped back, and Yamaguchi wanted to sob. The alpha grit his teeth again, then knelt down to grab the dropped pillow. He brought it to his face and began to mark it, rubbing his scent into every millimeter of fabric until the pillow was heavy with it. 

Yamaguchi grabbed it greedily when it was offered to him and buried his face into it, breathing in the scent with a whimper. He rolled in his nest, tangling up in the sheets while getting lost in the alpha’s musk. 

He didn't notice when Ushijima let out a string of curses, or when he closed the door behind him as he left.

+++

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined loudly, looking at the bruises littering his neck and shoulder in the mirror.

“Tadashi!” The beta replied in a similar tone as he passed the bathroom, heading towards the living area.

Yamaguchi reached up to touch the large purple mark on his neck. “You didn't have to leave so many hickies!”

Tsukishima laughed from the kitchen and Yamaguchi left the bathroom, trying to confront his friend.

“You were very vocal about what you wanted. If the apartment wasn't soundproof, our neighbors would have complained.” Yamaguchi flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. He heard the footsteps coming towards him but he did not expect long arms to wrap around his waist. The blonde rested his chin on the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “Hey, none of that.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, reaching up to curl his fingers into Tsukishima’s shirt. “I don't want to ever make you uncomfortable. You do so much for me and I know how you feel about it all…”

The blonde snorted and lightly began to rub his hands over Yamaguchi’s sides. “I fuck you because I want to, Tadashi. If I didn't want to, and was that grossed out by it, I wouldn't. You're still a mess from your heat, so I'm going to voice what we both already know. You're my best friend, and I love you, and even if I find cum and slick and sex disgusting, I'll crawl into your gross smelly nest with you to make you feel better.”

“My nest was kind of gross by the end..” Yamaguchi mumbled, feeling a little better. 

“How did you even manage to get juice in there? I only brought you water.”

“I have no idea, I don't remember anything. It's all a blur.” The omega yawned, leaning into Tsukishima’s chest, suddenly exhausted by the small rush of emotion. The blonde was correct, he still was effected by his heat .

“Hey, Tadashi?” 

“Hm?” 

“Even if I did decide this was too much for me, I'd be grateful we did it. You helped me work out how I feel about sex and romance and shit and you've always been supportive of it.” 

“Are you sure you're not the one in post heat, being so emotional?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, a smile on his face. 

Tsukishima pushed him away, scowling, but amusement in his eyes. “Go take a shower, you little shit. You reek.”

The omega cackled and fled back to the bathroom. He closed the door, then turned to the mirror, reaching up to press his fingers against the bruises on his neck once again. Tsukishima had never left serious marks on him before, so maybe Yamaguchi had asked for them. He really didn't remember the details, though he had a vague memory of someone pushing into his neck and shoulders, and not wanting them to stop. He remembered feeling weak and needy and someone being there, making him feel safe, but raw and how he had always heard omegas felt around alphas. 

Yamaguchi had the distinct feeling that someone had not been Tsukishima. Even in his heat, he didn't have intense sexual feelings towards his friend. They had sex, but it was more about Yamaguchi needing to be touched and trusting the beta, knowing he'd never take advantage or turn it into something perverted. Plus, ninety percent of the time, Tsukishima used toys instead of his own body. 

Maybe the memory was a fever dream. There was no way Tsukki would have let anyone into the apartment while Yamaguchi was in heat. Yamaguchi must have dreamt up the feelings in his heaty need. It was the only thing that made sense, no matter how real it felt. 

Deciding to not think about it any longer, Yamaguchi shrugged off the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. 

The door opened as he was washing his hair, and Tsukishima’s voice carried in over the water, “I'm starting the wash. I've already cleaned up the nest, you just need new sheets.”

“Mmm, thank you, Tsukki. So good to me!”

“Nope, I just want my pillow back!”

+++

Oikawa leaned his head into his hand, watching with bright eyes as Yamaguchi paced back and forth a few meters from their table, phone to his ear.

“When you two fuck, does he speak French?” The alpha asked Tsukishima, not looking over to the beta. “Asking for a friend and not because I am slightly turned on.”

Iwaizumi did not bother to reach over and smack his mate again. Oikawa had been making lewd comments since Yamaguchi had answered his phone. Ushijima, however, did not look amused. His teeth were grit together and he was pointedly glaring at the other alpha. 

“Six.” The beta commented.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Six times since Yamaguchi got up that Oikawa has mentioned us having sex. I think if you bring it up again, Ushijima is going to snap.”

The aforementioned alpha snarled, showing his agreement. 

“Well, maybe if he actually made it obvious he was trying to court him, instead of dancing around the subject, he could have been the one to mark up Freckles-kun.” Oikawa pointed out, finally looking away from the omega. 

“I'm not trying to court him.” Ushijima growled while Tsukishima snorted.

“No, you just showed up three times when he was in heat with crappy supply baskets. Have you ever been around an omega in heat?”

“You brought him gift baskets?” Iwaizumi asked, actually interested in the conversation now. 

“I know it's a difficult time and I was trying to be supportive.” Ushijima said somewhat quietly, his cheeks tinting slightly.

“Oh my god, he's blushing! Look, look, Iwa-chan, big bad Ushiwaka is blushing!” Oikawa cried out, reaching over to shake his mate. 

“You brought him green tea lattes.” Tsukishima pointed out. 

Ushijima scowled. “He likes them. It's all he orders.”

“Oh come on, even I know omegas can't handle intense flavors during their heats.” Oikawa giggled. Ushijima glared at him, but remained silent due to Yamaguchi coming back to the table. 

“Sorry. It was my mother.” Yamaguchi said, slipping into his seat beside Tsukishima. 

“You speak to your mother in French?” Iwaizumi asked, slightly confused.

“Oh, yeah...um. She's an international liaison for a French cosmetic company, and when she is in France she wants to speak French with me so she stays in that language mind set?” Yamaguchi said somewhat nervous.

“I think she just says that to make sure you're still fluent.” Tsukishima commented with a smirk. Yamaguchi shrugged, then nodded.

“Probably.”

“How many languages do you speak, Yama-chan?” Oikawa asked, leaning across the table.

“Oh...um...four?” The omega mumbled, looking to Tsukishima for confirmation. The beta shrugged.

“You're so smart, Freckles-kun , how can you be so dense?” The alpha hummed, leaning into his hand again.

“What…?” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa. Don't be rude.” Iwaizumi hissed, smacking his mate on the back of the head rather hard.

“I'm confused.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“Ignore him.” Ushijima grumbled, pushing the omega’s drink towards him. Yamaguchi took it and sipped daintily at it, looking between the group. Ushijima and Oikawa were glaring at each other, which was nothing new. 

Tsukishima sighed at the antics, then offered his phone over to his best friend. “Look what I just got.” Yamaguchi read over the text, then gasped.

“Oh my god, Tsukki, that is great! You worked so hard for this! I'm so happy for you. Can I come? Please?”

“Come? Come where? Where are we going?” Oikawa asked, lifting himself off the table.

Tsukishima flushed just slightly, looking up and away. “I'm going to be one of the DJs for the student works night at Creme.”

“Oh, I love it there! But they serve alcohol, there.You wouldn't be able to go, Freckles-kun.” 

“They are going to give out bracelets for minors.” Tsukishima said with a shrug. Yamaguchi have a little cheer, glad he would be able to see his friend perform.

“I'm so excited, your playlists are so good. When is it going to be?”

Tsukishima gave them all the date and time, though Yamaguchi could tell he was embarrassed. The omega was excited, he knew Tsukishima would be amazing, and he messaged hits other blonde friend to tell her the news. He and Yachi had always wanted to go out clubbing, but had been too nervous to. This was their perfect chance to, all while supporting their friend.

He beamed at Tsukishima, watching his friend try to not sound too excited as he told Oikawa what type of music he played.

+++

He was on his belly, gasping into the sheets. The body pinning him to the bed was heavy, warm, and hard, and he enjoyed it so so much. It fit perfectly to his in every sense; the muscular chest covered his slim back, strong hands framed bony hips, and teeth and tongue claimed freckled skin. And the hips rolling continuously into the plump flesh of his ass.  
“Alpha…” He moaned, turning his head to expose his neck.

“Mine. My Pup. My omega.” The body above him growled, sinking their fangs into his glands.

Yamaguchi woke with a start, his heart beating hard in his chest and his dick twitching and still spurting cum. He groaned as he realized what had happened, bringing his hands up to hide his face in.

He had been having the same dream every night for the past week. He had never had such sexual dreams before, and never about a recurring, though faceless alpha. He was an omega, but outside of his heat, he had no desire for a mate or to submit to an alpha. 

It had to do with his stupid fever dream from his heat. 

Yamaguchi rolled onto his side and reached for his phone, wanting to frown when he saw it was the middle of the night but unable to at the amount of notifications he had. He opened the messages and smiled.

Yachi had blown up his phone, with dozens of messages about the fact her and Kiyoko’s anniversary was coming up, and Yachi wanted to get her something nice even though Kiyoko had said gifts were not necessary. Did Yamaguchi think she should abide by her mate’s wishes or should she get her something small? Or grand? But Kiyoko was always so hard to shop for.

What would he do in her situation?

Yamaguchi smiled at his phone before typing out his response to his friend, telling her to calm down. Before he could even set his phone aside, the device began to vibrate and light up in his hands. The omega blinked, answering the call.

“Yachi? What are you doing awake? You should not be awake.”

“Panicking about what to get or not get my girlfriend, what are you doing up? You aren't studying until you pass out again, are you? Do I need to call Tsukishima to tell him to make you go to sleep?” Yachi gasped. “Please don't make me call him, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi laughed and fell back into his bed. “No, Yachi, I just woke up from a...weird dream.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

Yamaguchi hummed and rolled onto his side, holding his phone. “Don't know. But that is not important. How are you?”

“I'm freaking out. She said not to get anything for her but I want to. Because she's special and I want her to know she's special. And I don't know what I can get her without her getting upset I got her something?”

“Why don't you make something for her? You make a really good cake and we can make it all pretty and special as she is.”

The blonde gasped over the phone, then squealed in delight. “You're so smart, Tadashi! That's such a good idea, but it is your cake recipe, not mine.”

“That's why I said we can make it all pretty. I'll help you make it.” Yamaguchi said softly, contrasting Yachi’s loud voice.

“You're so sweet.” The blonde giggled. “That will perfect. She will love that. You just cured all my anxiety in like one sentence.”

“You're welcome, Yachi.”

They were quiet a few moments before the blonde spoke up again. “You want to talk about your dream?”

Yamaguchi flushed, thinking of how he still had to change his underwear. “No, no,it is okay. It is just one of those things that wake you up. You know?”

“Mhm. I get those.”

“Yeah. Mhm, Yachi, I'm going to go. I need to try to go back to sleep. I have class in the morning.” He said softly as he sat up and started looking around for something clean to wear.

“Of course, Tadashi! Good night!”

“Night, Yachi.”

+++

Yamaguchi laced his fingers with Yachi’s as she guided their hands above her head. They both swirled their hips and shoulders, awkwardly bumping into each other because neither of them were following the beat of the music, but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves, caught up in the atmosphere of the club.

There were bodies pushing against them on every side, causing the two omegas to be pressed right against each other. Yamaguchi could smell the alcohol on her breath and see the flush on her cheeks despite the dark. She could probably sense the same on him. They were both minors, but Tsukishima had appeared out of nowhere and cut off their ‘no drinks’ bracelets before giving them free drink coupons and disappearing back into the dark. 

Yamaguchi knew that opened them up to getting even more drinks, but both of them were responsible young adults. They planned for one drink, then to dance the night away until they could fawn over Tsukishima and give him all the praise he deserved. 

But Yamaguchi also knew things never went to plan.

Yachi’s watch lit up, flashing her mate’s name surrounded by hearts.

“Oh, oh, Tadashi! Kiyoko is calling me!” The little omega cried, waving her wrist in Yamaguchi’s face. The freckles teen laughed, amused over the fact Yachi had a blue tooth watch and she was so excited over a phone call. Kiyoko called her every night, it was not unexpected.

Yamaguchi gently pushed Yachi towards the edge of the crowd, still laughing. “Go, go. Get somewhere you can hear her!” The blonde nodded and dipped away, running towards the back of the club towards the bathrooms. Yamaguchi threw his head back, the fact he was tipsy making everything so much more hilarious. 

With his friend gone, Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he should continue to dance. He felt a little awkward all by himself, but he quickly decided ‘fuck it’, he was there to have fun. He began to sway to the music, finding the beat and getting lost in the thrum of the bass.

Yamaguchi didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he had to own them to see who was tapping on his shoulder. It was a tall, edgy looking alpha, with piercings in his ears and eyebrows, and a buzz cut. He grinned down at Yamaguchi and leaned down. 

“Are you all alone?” The alpha asked, voice deeper than Yamaguchi expected. 

“For now, yeah.” The omega replied, not exactly sure what to say.

The alpha grinned more. “Then can I dance with you? For now?” 

Yamaguchi blinked rapidly, mouth parting slightly in surprise. Someone wanted to dance with him? Who wasn't Yachi? Why? Instead of voicing any of that, he nodded, still in shock.

The alpha beamed at him him, bright and charming, then put his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, guiding him into a rhythm. The omega awkwardly slung an arm around the taller man's shoulders, not knowing what else to do. 

Their dancing was nothing like what Yamaguchi and Yachi had been doing. There was grinding, and it was sexual, hands moving up and down his sides, and Yamaguchi was slightly aroused. 

It had taken the freckled omega the entire length of a song to realize he was being hit on. It had never really happened to him before, and if it had, he had never realized until long after the fact. Visually, he knew he was not the most appealing omega. He was tall and lithe, and did nothing to hide the strong muscles in his legs and arms. Plus, he had the ugly splatter of freckles all over his skin. 

But there was this alpha, touching him and looking down at Yamaguchi like he wanted to eat him. 

It was a new feeling. It was a nice feeling. 

And hadn't Yamaguchi been dreaming about having an alpha? 

“You look like you need a drink,” The alpha hummed into Yamaguchi’s ear after a few songs. The omega blinked up at the edgey man. He had already had his one drink for the night, but he was supposed to be having fun, so maybe he could just have a weak drink? That wouldn't be so bad. 

“Sure.” 

The alpha ghosted his fingers up Yamaguchi’s side, then down his arm until he grabbed the omega’s hand and began to guide him to the bar. 

“I'm Mori, by the way.” The alpha called over the music and crowd. 

“Yamaguchi.” 

“Mmm, that's a cute name.” 

Yamaguchi flushed and offered a shy smile. Once they were off the dance floor, Yamaguchi pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face. When he dropped it and looked up, Mori was staring at his abdomen with a smirk.

“Very nice. You work out?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, realizing he had totally just flashed his stomach, and nodded. “Volleyball.”

“Nice, that explains your amazing ass. I play basketball myself.” The omega choked on his own tongue at the compliment and Mori laughed. “Oh come on, like you don't know. You don't wear jeans that tight to not show off your ass.”

Yamaguchi brought a hand up to try and hide his embarrassment. Tsukishima had picked out his outfit; black jeans tucked into military style boots, a dark plunging v-neck, and bangles borrowed from Yachi on one arm. He had told the omega it was the current club look. 

“Do you like mango?” Mori asked when they made it to the bar. There was one seat open, which the alpha all but pushed Yamaguchi into, then stood pressed into his back. 

The omega nodded and Mori leaned across the bar and shouted an order Yamaguchi didn't understand to the bar tender. 

The crowd on the dance floor cheered loudly and Yamaguchi turned, faintly seeing some sort of opening forming in the middle of the crowd. He tried to crane his neck to see more, but it was too dark and there were too many people in the way. 

Mori tapped his shoulder, getting Yamaguchi’s attention back, and motioned to the drinks sitting on the bar. They were bright orange with green ice cubes and bright yellow straws. The alpha was stirring the straw of his drink and nodded for Yamaguchi to do the same. There were bubbles at the bottom of his drink, like something was dissolving, and the omega moved his straw around to help it out.

He took a sip of the bright drink as the alpha did, surprised he could not taste the alcohol at all. It tasted like mango and coconut, and was sweet but not enough to hurt his teeth.

“This is really good.” He commented, taking another taste.

“It's called a mango sunrise.” Mori said with another charming smile. 

“I like it.”

The conservation quickly turned to sports, talking about what they played in high school and how their teams did. Yamaguchi drank his fruity drink much faster than he meant to. It was just so tasty and there was no burn of alcohol to it at all. Mori was barely nursing his. 

As Yamaguchi sipped up the last few drops of his drink, the alpha gasped and gently shook at his arm. “I love this song!” Yamaguchi tilted his head up, unable to even hear the music over the noise at the bar. “Dance with me?”

The omega nodded and was pulled from the bar by his hand. His head spun and he felt like he was going to fall over if Mori hadn't been holding him. He stumbled after the alpha onto the dance floor, then almost crashed into him when Mori stopped where they had enough space to dance. 

There were hands on Yamaguchi’s hips before could process what was going on, pushing up his shirt. The skin on skin contact made Yamaguchi shiver. The alpha’s hands were so hot and it felt so good. It felt like when he was in heat, when all he wanted was for someone to touch him. Each brush off Mori’s fingers on his side went straight to Yamaguchi’s cock. 

The song changed and they kept dancing. The heat gathering in Yamaguchi’s pants quickly spread and it felt like he was too big and warm for his skin. He wanted to pull off his shirt, but his limbs were heavy and he wasn't exactly sure his fingers were working. He was swaying, but only at Mori’s guidance. His mind was foggy, only paying attention to the touches he was given, the fact the alpha’s hand was now up the back of his shirt, trailing over his spine. Yamaguchi had no idea what song was playing or what was going on around him. 

Mori leaned in and brushed his lips against Yamaguchi’s ear. The omega almost came at the sensation of hot, wet, breath on his overly sensitive skin. “You want to go sit down, baby?” There was something in the question that made the back of Yamaguchi’s mind tingle and he was nodding without realizing what was asked.

The alpha took his hand and Yamaguchi whimpered at the loss of contact to the rest of him. Mori chuckled and guided and stumbling omega off the dance floor. Yamaguchi blinked, his eyelids starting to feel heavy, and looked around as he was lead away from the crowd and down a hallway. 

He wanted to stay and dance. He liked dancing. He could hear the music more clearly in the hallway and it sounded familiar. He knew this song. 

He tugged on Mori’s hand. “Wanna dance.” He slurred, the words not sounding right to him. 

“You need to sit down,” The alpha countered, the tingling sensation from before once again at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck, urging him to agree. To obey. The omega wrinkled his nose, not liking the feeling. “You drank too much, baby.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, though it made the entire world spin. He didn't want to sit. He wanted to...the music. The music was important, but Yamaguchi couldn't remember why. Mori’s charming smile fell and he reached forward to push his hand up under Yamaguchi’s shirt, squeezing the flesh of his hip. The omega whimpered at the flare of heat along his side and his knees quaked. 

“Come on, baby, don't be difficult.”

The omega looked up through his lashes at Mori, part of him wanting to agree with the alpha, to follow him and to be touched. That part shattered when he saw the look in the alpha’s eyes.

They reminded him of what he saw in Oikawa's eyes before he made a scathing comment meant to break someone, or when Kageyama set a difficult toss he knew the opponents weren't expecting. It was the look the alphas who had broken his arm has given him. 

It was the look a predator got as it was cornering its prey. 

Yamaguchi pulled away from Mori, stumbling back until he hit the wall. The alpha tried to follow him, and Yamaguchi acted on instinct, not wanting to be touched by him at all. With a clumsy, heavy hand, he smacked as hard as he could, striking Mori across the face. The alpha swore loudly and pulled away, scowling at Yamaguchi. The noise attracted the attention of others in the hallway, and after looking over towards them, Mori stepped away from Yamaguchi.

“Stupid bitch omega, you aren't even worth it.” The alpha spat before turning and walking away, fading into the crowd of people.

Yamaguchi fell back against the wall again. He looked around slowly, trying to take in his surroundings, but his mind was in a complete fog. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. He felt like he was on fire and like he was being smothered at the same time. He began to panic as he desperately tried to grasp at thoughts that didn't want to stay. 

Tsukki. 

He remembered Tsukki. And Yachi. And something important about music. 

There was loud music coming from down the hallway. 

Yamaguchi slowly pushed off the wall, his legs threatening to give out on him as the world tilted back and forth. He took one step at a time, feet barely lifting off the ground. He tried to stay focused. He mumbled ‘music’ to himself, though he couldn't exactly remember why he was doing it. But it was important. 

“Yamaguchi?”

The omega blinked at his name, though it was hard to force his eyes back open. A hand was suddenly on his face, cupping his jaw. Pleasure exploded inside of him, the overwhelming heat disappearing with a touch and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Tadashi? Are you okay?” The hand asked, voice deep and rich and soothing. “Pup, look at me.” The voice Ordered, full of concern. Yamaguchi whimpered at the tingle in the back of his mind, fighting against it and scrunching his eyes shut as tight as he could.

“Shhh, shhh, I'm sorry, Yamaguchi. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Please look at me?”

With difficulty, Yamaguchi pried his eyes open. 

Ushijima was standing in front of him, crouching slightly to be eye level with him. His gaze danced over Yamaguchi’s face, worry clearly expressed. 

“Are you okay?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, leaning heavily into the alpha’s palm. 

A moment later, his legs gave out and Yamaguchi collapsed forward. Ushijima easily caught him, gathering the omega close to his chest. Yamaguchi struggled a moment, mind still panicked and full of fear and uncertainty, but as Ushijima’s heavy scent filled his nostrils, the omega relaxed.

Ushijima was safe.

He was good. He was like Tsukki and Yachi. He was an alpha. He was Pack. 

The thought made Yamaguchi shudder and he reached up blindly, grabbing onto Ushijima’s shirt. 

Strong arms wrapped around his middle and held him close. The warmth was too much and he felt look he he was going to pass out from the overload of sensations, but Yamaguchi never wanted to let go. 

“I've got you, Pup. I've got you. You're okay. I'm here. I've got you.” The alpha chanted soothingly into Yamaguchi’s hair. 

The omega didn't realize he was crying until Ushijima was wiping away his tears and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yamaguchi sobbed as pleasure and heat exploded down his spine.

+++

He was being carried. He knew the sensation, though it wasn't one he had experienced in such a long time.

He forced his eyes open and was met with black t-shirt with a hint of tan skin in the corner of his vision. He made a soft questioning noise in the back of his throat.

“Shh, Pup. I've got you. Go to sleep.” The person carrying him said softly.

There was a distinct lack of tickling in the back of his mind.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

+++

Yamaguchi groaned as he started to wake up. Everything hurt, especially his right hand, which felt extremely cramped. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his hand was tightly curled into the blankets in front of him. He blinked a few more times, realizing after his mind worked it's way out a sleepy fog, that he was not holding onto blankets for dear life.

It was Ushijima’s t-shirt and the alpha was asleep in front of him, with one arm wrapped around Yamaguchi’s waist. They were both fully dressed, but they were definitely in a bed together, snuggled close.  
Yamaguchi began to panic because he had no idea how the hell he had gotten there.

The arm around him tightened and Ushijima was nuzzling into his hair. “It's okay, Pup…” The alpha mumbled, still mostly asleep. “I've got you. S’okay.” 

The words answered none of Yamaguchi’s questions, but they chased away the panic and anxiety instantly. 

“Got you, Pup. Go to sleep. ‘m staying right here…” 

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi shifted forward and pressed his forehead into Ushijima’s chest. The arm around him gave a soft squeeze, and the omega felt safe, and warm, and it only took minutes for him to fall back asleep, still clutching Ushijima’s shirt.

+++

“No, I told you already, Tsukishima, he is still sleeping. I'm not waking him up.”

Yamaguchi stirred at the annoyed voice coming from across the room. His stomach turned, feeling nauseous, and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He felt absolutely horrid, but perhaps the worst of it all was how cold he was. He burrowed more into the blankets wrapped around him, trying to not shake.

“I don't care, Tsukishima. He needs to sleep. Whatever he was on is still in his system. Yes, on. He wasn't drunk. Yes, fine, I'll call you when he wakes up. Goodbye.”

There was a thunk something being dropped carelessly onto wood and Yamaguchi had a feeling it was a phone. The bed dipped behind him and the omega felt himself being gathered into arms and pulled back against a broad chest.

“I know you're awake.”

“Do I have to be?” Yamaguchi asked, turning slightly to nestle against the warmth of the alpha. He was so cold. 

“Do you want to sleep more?”

Yamaguchi nodded, pressing his face against Ushijima’s neck, trying to absorb as much of his heat as he could. 

“Okay, Pup, we'll sleep more.”

+++

Yamaguchi knew, on some level, where he was. He was with Ushijima, in the alpha’s bed and using him as a pillow. They were curled close, under the weight of so many blankets.

Yamaguchi was warm and comfortable and would be more than happy to drift back to sleep. 

Except he really needed to pee. 

He carefully extracted himself from Ushijima’s arms and climbed out of the bed. It wasn't hard to find the bathroom, and once he relieved himself, Yamaguchi looked into the mirror as he washed his hands. 

He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and there were obvious tear tracks down his cheeks. He was pale and there was a slight tremor in his arms. Plus, he was freezing. But the worst of all was that he couldn't remember anything from the night before or why he had been apparently crying so hard.

He rubbed at his face, then trekked back into Ushijima’s room, prepared to crawl back into bed. However, the alpha was already awake and sitting up. He looked over Yamaguchi, clearly examining him.

“How are you feeling?”

The omega made a face and flopped onto the bed. “Can I sleep until people won't ask that?”

“If you want.” Ushijima said softly, placing a hand on Yamaguchi’s thigh. “But you'd sleep a very long time.”

Yamaguchi groaned, then turned his head to press it into the blankets. “What even happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” The alpha said, carefully laying back beside Yamaguchi. The omega peeked out from around the blankets, eyeing how open and offered Ushijima’s arms were. He scooted closer until he could rest his head on the muscular chest in front of him. An arm was promptly wrapped around his middle.

“I don't know.” Yamaguchi started softly. “I can't remember anything, really. I know I went to the club with Yachi...and we were dancing. But then it's all...fuzzy. I'm sore as hell and my head hurts and I'm freezing. I've been...hung over before. Once. It didn't feel like this.”

Ushijima began to slowly run a hand over Yamaguchi’s arm. “You weren't drunk. It looked to me like you took something and it..went bad.” 

The omega whined. “I'd never take drugs, though. Ever.” 

“I know, Pup. I believe you. But someone could have given you something without you realizing it. If you had a drink and didn't keep an eye on it, or anything like that. It happens all the time.” Ushijima pointed out. Yamaguchi whined again and hid his face into the alpha’s chest.

“I got roofied?”

“That is the theory. Iwaizumi said you're symptoms sounded a lot like what happens with a date rape drug that people use on male omegas. It temporary mimics a heat, almost. Sensitive skin, unable to regulate body temperature, lowered inhibition, memory loss.”

Yamaguchi shuddered against Ushijima and the alpha held him closer. “You didn't smell like sex...When I found you, you were walking around on your own.”

The omega was quiet a few moments, having not even thought about that. It had never occurred to him that there was another element to having been drugged. He could have been raped or worse after he had been drugged. He could have died. 

The reality of the situation dawned on him and emotions began to gather in his chest. He could not even begin to comprehend what they all were; fear, panic, disbelief, confusion. 

He felt traumatized. 

His shoulders began to shake and a sob ripped from his throat. He pushed his face into Ushijima’s neck and let everything just pour out of him, too overwhelmed to be embarrassed. The alpha hugged him close, actually tugging Yamaguchi until the omega was completely ontop of him. 

Yamaguchi didn't try to stop his break down, he knew on some level he needed it. Someone had targeted him, had gotten close enough to drug him, had wanted him to not be able to fight back while they had their way with him, then who knows what they had done to him? And how had he even gotten away from them in the first place? Had he really? What if they had been playing cat and mouse with him when Ushijima had found him? What if the alpha hadn't found him? Would he had just kept walking around in a drugged state? What would have happened then?

There were so many what ifs and so many questions.

He was so upset and frustrated because he'd never get answers and that it had happened in the first place. 

That Yamaguchi had allowed it to happen. How was he naive and stupid enough to get drugged? He must have looked like an easy target, because he was. 

Ushijima ran one hand up and down Yamaguchi’s back while the other buried itself into the omega’s hair. All while Yamaguchi cried, the alpha whispered into his ear. “I've got you, Pup. You're safe. You're safe, I'm here. I've got you.”

Ushijima’s rich, heavy scent slowly filled Yamaguchi’s nose and the omega hiccuped as he realized the release of the alpha’s musk was intentional. There was a pattern of the alpha’s scent soothing the omega and Ushijima had noticed it. He was trying to comfort Yamaguchi in another way.

Yamaguchi sobbed more, then tilted his head up and pushed his gross, runny nose into Ushijima’s scent glands, silently demanding more. The alpha raised his chin and Yamaguchi all but crawled up his chest to rub his head into the glands, bathing himself in Ushijima’s scent. 

He wanted to wrap himself up the heady aroma. It made him feel safe, like if he had smelled like Ushijima, he wouldn't have been targeted to be drugged. If Ushijima had been there, with his arms around Yamaguchi like they were at the moment, no one would have bothered him. If he smelled like Ushijima, he would be okay. 

It was a very emotional idea and had no logic to it, but it made him feel better. Ushijima did not seem at all embarrassed or against it, just rolled his head to expose his glands more for the omega.

Once Yamaguchi was satisfied he was properly scented, he settled himself against Ushijima’s chest, his sobs having calmed into sniffling. The alpha’s hand slowly stopped moving, settling on Yamaguchi’s hip. They laid in a still silence until the omega was sufficiently cried out. 

“Go take a shower, I'll make us some food.” Ushijima said, his voice breaking the silence. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement and sat up, rubbing at his eyes slightly. The alpha gently set Yamaguchi onto the bed, then stood and gathered some clothes from his dresser for the omega to wear; sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Yamaguchi got up, and as he began to leave the room, Ushijima grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. 

With no hesitation, the alpha leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “You are strong.” 

Yamaguchi blushed brightly, stunned by the affection and the words. Ushijima let go of his arm and left the bedroom, like nothing had occurred. 

A little thrown, but somehow feeling better, Yamaguchi shuffled to the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes. He was embarrassed by the amount of dried cum and slick in his underwear and tried to remember Ushijima’s words. His skin had been as sensitive as it was when he was in heat; which was extremely sensitive and even the lightest touch on the right place could be arousing. That was part of what the drug was meant to do, he thought, make him easier to take advantage of. 

But he was still disgusted he had slept in it all night.

Yamaguchi stepped into the shower, careful to keep his head dry so he wouldn't wash Ushijima’s scent away just yet. He looked at the unmarked bottles in the shower caddy before deciding on the most prominent aroma before pouring some into his hand. He slowly began to rub the soap over his front, eyes fluttering as his hands went over his sides. 

He could remember, just faintly, someone teasing their fingers up his side, whispering into his ear. Something told him that person had not been Tsukishima or Ushijima. 

He experimented, running his hands over his body, hoping to trigger some other memory. All he succeeded in doing was washing himself.

When he concluded that nothing more was going to happen, he rinsed himself of soap and turned the water off. He quickly dried himself and pulled on the clothes Ushijima had given him and looked into the mirror again.

The alpha’s clothes dwarfed him. In a strange way, they made him feel small, despite being over one hundred and eighty centimeters tall. Small, and completely covered in Ushijima’s scent, and safe.

He had never felt so safe and secure in his life.

Yamaguchi ducked his head and smiled to himself. 

Leaving the bathroom, he heard Ushijima’s voice echoing down the hallway. As he got closer to the kitchen, the alpha’s words became clearer.

“You are not coming over. I have already messaged Tsukishima and the little blonde one. He does not need to be questioned by you about things he cannot remember. Or to hear a lecture from you. Yes, you would, Oikawa, you were lecturing me the entire walk home and I didn't do anything.”

Ushijima was leaning his hip into the counter, stirring the contents of a pot on the stove in front of him. He turned slightly as Yamaguchi entered the kitchen, something almost hungry flashing in his eyes as he looked the omega up and down. 

It made Yamaguchi stop in his tracks, fear very suddenly bubbling in his belly.

Ushijima tossed his phone onto the counter and crossed the room in two quick steps. He reached out to cup Yamaguchi’s cheeks, but dropping his hands when the omega flinched at the touch. 

“Are you okay, Pup?”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes tightly, trying to gather himself. He was not even sure why he had gotten so scared. He had always felt so safe sound the alpha, the feeling was confusing. He knew the fear has no place inside him when it came to Ushijima. 

The omega slowly opened his eyes and weakly smiled at the older man. 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi breathed out. 

Ushijima looked doubtful, but motioned to the dining table nonetheless. “I'm heating up some miso soup for you. I made rice as well, depending on how much you want to eat. It's all a bit bland, easy on the stomach.”

Yamaguchi nodded and went to sit, grateful the alpha was so thoughtful. He didn't exactly feel nauseous, but the idea of eating anything that would be rich made him want to throw up. 

Soon enough, two small bowls were being placed front of him. Ushijima gentle squeezed the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, before stepping back to the kitchen to grab his own food. 

After they had eaten a few bites, Yamaguchi glanced to the alpha.

“You talked to Tsukki?” He asked cautiously. It was yet another thing that had not occurred to him; he had just disappeared on his friends. Did they have any idea what had happened? Or where he was?

Ushijima nodded. “I'm sorry, I had to go into your phone to get his number, but I thought it best to inform him before he was aware you had left the club. He wanted to come and get you, but your were not in the best state to move around.” He paused to take a bite of rice. “I kept him updated. And your other friend as well, the one you went with.”

“Yachi?”

“Yes, her. She kept messaging you, then she somehow got my number. I told her you were safe, though she has messaged me every hour asking how you are.”

Yamaguchi blushed, touched his friends cared so much, but slightly embarrassed they had continued to ask after him and bother Ushijima knowing he was in good hands. 

“And Oikawa..?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, not understand why the alpha would have told their other friends.

“He and Iwaizumi ran into us coming out of the club. They helped me get you here.” 

The omega made a soft ‘ah’ noise, recalling Ushijima had mentioned Iwaizumi earlier. He focused on finishing his soup, not wanting to think anymore about what had happened to him and all the elements connected with it. He had only just woken up and he already wanted to crawl back into bed.

He was exhausted. 

The alpha, as he always did, respected that, not pushing Yamaguchi to talk, or to listen. The silence was comfortable.

When they finished eating, Ushijima took their bowls and placed them into the sink. As he turned back to face Yamaguchi, he pointed towards the living area.

“Go sit on the couch.”

The omega blinked slowly then got up to go do as he was told as the alpha walked back to the bedroom. He knew it wasn't an order, Ushijima was just direct and blunt. Yamaguchi had always been aware of that and appreciated it. There was no second guessing or hidden messages when Ushijima spoke to him.

Yamaguchi tucked himself into the corner of the couch, taking the chance to finally look around. Everything seemed surprisingly Western. The omega would have thought Ushijima would have had a more traditionally Japanese style, but everything around him for the alpha perfectly.

Ushijima returned to the front of the apartment with the comforter from his bed. He draped it across Yamaguchi’s shoulders without word. He picked up the remotes for the television and game system off the side table, then sat beside the omega.

Yamaguchi bundled himself up and curled into Ushijima’s side, watching in curiosity as the alpha turned on the television and brought up a steaming service. Ushijima clicked through the options quickly, seeming to know what he wanted; a documentary about the possibility of life on other planets.

Yamaguchi smiled up at the alpha a moment before resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. The show was right up his alley and exactly what he needed; something he could watch and enjoy without having to focus on it fully. 

He didn't have to think. 

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Ushijima absently started playing with the ends of Yamaguchi’s hair in a soothing way as the documentary began. The omega closed his eyes, his body sagging in relaxation.

“Thank you, Wakatoshi.” He whispered as he let himself drift. “You are always so good to me…”

There was a mumbled response he didn't catch, but it made him smile all the same.

+++

Yamaguchi did not want to talk about what happened at the club. He was ashamed of what had happened and ashamed how he was so affected by it. Maybe if he had been assaulted, his reactions would have made sense, but he hadn't been. Someone had just slipped him a drug. That was it.

But he found himself not wanting to go to crowded places alone, he suddenly couldn't drink anything that has carbonation because it made him anxious, he was jumpy when people grabbed his hands. 

He didn't even understand the aversions because he couldn't remember the night at the club at all. All he could assume was his subconscious was trying to protect him in some way. 

It was embarrassing, especially when his friends looked at him with worried eyes. 

Tsukishima was the most understanding. He had simply asked Yamaguchi if he was okay when the omega had stepped into their apartment. Yamaguchi had said ‘no’ and that had been it. 

On the other hand, Yachi had looked like she was about to burst into a million questions every time she saw Yamaguchi for a week. The freckled omega knew Tsukishima must have talked to her, telling her Yamaguchi did not want to talk, but Yamaguchi almost wanted to talk to her to calm her down.

Oikawa, however, did not care about the omega’s desires. He grabbed Yamaguchi the moment he saw him and shoved him into sitting, lecturing him loudly about club etiquette. He always had to watch his drink, from before it was even made. He could never take his eyes off it. Never accept anything from anyone ever. If he were to go off with a stranger, he had to text someone the details. He always had to be on guard, especially as an omega. 

Yamaguchi had listened to the alpha, his head down, torn between smiling and frowning. He did not like that Oikawa had all but yelled at him, but he also knew the alpha was so upset because he cared about Yamaguchi. It had been a nice confirmation of their friendship.

While Oikawa had been shoving pamphlets about the dangers and signs of what he called club creeps, Iwaizumi quietly handed him a keychain can of mace, telling him to not be afraid to use it.

All of the reactions from his friends touched the omega, despite the fact he was completely ashamed and embarrassed. 

And if he ever did need to talk, he knew Ushijima was always there to listen and not judge him.

+++

His phone would not stop beeping at him. Yamaguchi snarled at it and shoved the device into the nearest desk drawer. He could still hear the annoying noise, but it was muffled and he could ignore it.

The omega turned his attention back to his laptop and the books strewn across his desk. He was halfway through his take home test for his modern literature class. He just needed to finish the rest of the essay questions, then move on to his mathematics homework, then start studying for astronomy. 

Yamaguchi had spent two days with his nose to his desk, only getting up to go to class. He had fully underestimated how much he needed to do in such a short time. Testing started in just a few days and for four or of five of his classes, the tests were over fifty percent of his grade. He could not get anything less than perfect. 

He was at least comforted in knowing he was not the only one on full on panic mode. Despite living with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi had not seen the beta in days. The tall blonde was either holed up in his room or the library, depending on what he needed to work on. Yachi had sent Yamaguchi five versions of the same essay, asking for each to be critiqued. The freckled omega had guiltily only read them then picked his favorite instead of going over the details of each. He simply didn't have the time for that.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, then looked at the paper just right to his laptop, reading over the next question he had to answer. It was about symbolism in the work he had read and the omega wanted to stab himself him the eye with his pen. His professor could analyze the symbolism in that. 

He flipped back to the passages he had read, picking up an orange highlighter. The text was already multicolored; Yamaguchi had been underlining everything he needed for each question so he would not forget to add anything.

As he began to search through the text, looking for symbolism, he heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. Assuming it was just Tsukishima, he ignored it, focusing on his work.

Suddenly, his door burst open and Oikawa was strolling into his room with a grin, Iwaizumi and Ushijima behind him, all in sportswear. “Yoo-whoo, Pup-chan!”

Yamaguchi stared at the alphas, flabbergasted. “How did you get in here?” He was pretty sure his roommate was not home to answer the door. 

“Well, I tried texting you and calling you and you didn't answer. And we knock knock knocked on your door and you didn't answer, even though Glasses-kun said you were home. So, I picked the lock!” Oikawa said far too cheerily for someone who had admitted to breaking and entering, sauntered over to Yamaguchi’s bed and plopped down on it, looking around the omega’s room with interest. 

“So you picked the lock?” Yamaguchi repeated slowly. 

“Yup.” Oikawa confirmed. The omega buried his face into his hands, not believing his friend broke into his apartment. 

“Why..?”

“To save you from Frumpy Land. Though, I do think you look very cute in that Shiratorizawa sweater. It looks better than your pumpkin colors.” Yamaguchi blushed and glanced down, realizing he was wearing Ushijima’s old sweater. He had wanted to be comfortable while descending into studying madness. 

“He wants us to go play a game of volleyball.” Iwaizumi clarified, leaning on the door frame. “He won't take no for an answer, so just get changed.”

Yamaguchi made a face. “I can't. I have to study.”

“No,” Oikawa whined, “We haven't done anything fun in like...two weeks! You missed our Friday brunch last week to study!”

“I went to the movies with Ushijima on Monday.” Yamaguchi pointed out, said alpha nodding in agreement. “That was fun.”

“Your dates don't count. They don't include me.” Oikawa huffed. “Now change, we are going to go have fun. Real fun.”

“I have to finish this. Then I have a lot to do still.” 

“No, if you stay in frumpy land and keep stressing out, you will get wrinkles and be gross and I cannot be seen with anyone gross,” Oikawa declared, hopping off the bed and tugging at Yamaguchi’s arm. “Up, up!”

“You could use a break, Yamaguchi. Studying nonstop is not good for you.” Ushijima said softly, frowning at the omega.

“It won't take more than an hour. It will just be one game.” Iwaizumi added, crossing his arms. “I need to get back to studying as well.”

Yamaguchi sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to say no. He knew if he tried, they might end up carrying him out of the room. 

“I'm going to regret this, but fine.”

+++

“And then what happened?” Yachi asked, leaning over the counter with wide eyes.

“Oikawa decided he would be on a team with Iwaizumi, so that it wouldn't be the two professional players on one team.” Yachi nodded, commenting that it made sense. “But they always play together and Ushijima and I have only been on the same team a handful of times when we've gone after brunch on Friday's to play. So, Oikawa was being a bit obnoxious, telling me how Ushijima likes his tosses and all of that, and I'm not a setter in the first place so I already suck at it.”

“I'm sure your tosses were fine.” The small blonde said, reaching over to pat Yamaguchi’s arm.

“Thank you. So, I was getting annoyed, because being critiqued was not at all relaxing. So, the next time it came for me to toss it up for a spike, I dumped it.”

“You didn't!” Yachi exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

“I did. Oikawa looked so furious I thought he was going to walk off the court. It made going out totally worth it.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “Even if I stayed up until four in the morning studying.”

“Which paid off, you aced your astronomy exam.” The blonde mentioned. She then looked at all the ingredients and bowls Yamaguchi was setting up in her kitchen. “Why do we need lemon and plum? And are those blackberries?! Tadashi, those are expensive!”

The freckled teen waved his hand. “I was at the market and they were there, and I've been wanting to try to make a different type of cheesecake, so this was the perfect time. I thought I could make it while you make Kiyoko’s cake.” 

“Who for?”

“Me. I'm going to eat all of it. If you are nice, I'll give you some, too.” Yamaguchi teased, sticking out his tongue, making Yachi giggle. The smaller omega came around into the kitchen and they both began to measure things out, dropping into talk about the recipes they were making. Somehow along the way, with neither of them knowing exactly how it occurred, Yachi made twice as much batter as she meant to. 

The omegas stared at the bowl in confusion.

“I could...make a really big cake? But one cake is too much cake for us.” The blonde said nervously.

“We could make cake balls?” Yamaguchi suggested. 

“That's too many sweets for us to eat.” Yachi wrinkled up her nose. 

Yamaguchi dipped a spoon into the batter, bringing it up for a taste. “We could pour out what we need for the cake and just eat the rest.”

“I like that idea.” 

So that is what they did; after putting Yamaguchi’s cheesecake and Yachi’s pound cake into the oven, they went to the dining table with the bowl of leftover batter. They sat and began to eat it with their fingers, not bothering with spoons while they waited.

It did not take long for things to get messy. Batter dripped down Yamaguchi’s fingers and the omega quickly licked it up. Yachi gasped, then squealed with laughter. The little omega reached for Yamaguchi’s phone.

“Do that again.”

“What?”

“Lick the batter off your hand again. I'm going to take a video and send it to Tsukishima.”

The omega blinked at his friend, confused. “Why?”

Yachi giggled more. “Because even he has to agree that was hot.” 

Yamaguchi squaked and flushed but did what Yachi asked. It took them a few takes to get it right because they both kept bursting out laughing. Finally, they sent Tsukishima a video of Yamaguchi slowly licking batter off his index finger, smirking the entire way, until he started laughing at the end. 

Almost instantly, the beta replied, confusing Yamaguchi with the response. “He said...I should send it to Ushijima?”

Yachi pointedly looked away, pursing her lip. Yamaguchi frowned, feeling his friend knew something he didn't, only because she refused to look at him. 

“Yachi.” Yamaguchi leaned forward over the table, trying to look intimidating. “Why should I send Ushijima the video?”

“Because...he would...probably enjoy it.”

“What?”

“I mean, based on what you and Tsukishima have said.” She said, glancing to Yamaguchi. “More what...he says. About the two of you. Together. He would enjoy it.”

The freckled omega blinked slowly at his friend, not understanding what she was implying. “About us? What does he say?”

Yachi flushed and ducked her head, hands going up to hide her face. “Why do I have to be the one to tell you?”

“Tell me what, Yachi?” Yamaguchi asked, anxiety starting to gather in his chest.

“He's head over heels for you.” Yachi said into her hands. 

The freckled omega stared at the blonde, his eyes going wide and lips parting. “No, he isn't.” 

“I've never seen you two together and I know he has it bad for you, Tadashi.”

“No, he doesn't.” Yamaguchi said, his heart starting to pound in his chest, the anxiety growing instead of dissipating. 

Yachi shrugged just slightly, reaching out to take Yamaguchi’s hand. “Kei said he has admitted it, that he had feelings, romantic ones, for you. But he's not going to...I think the phrase Kei used was ‘push them on you.’”

Yamaguchi gasped his friend's hand tightly, unable to process what was being said. Ushijima had feelings for him? No. Everyone had it wrong. It was just like all those years ago, when Yamaguchi had misunderstood. They just didn't get their relationship; they were close and yes, they were rather physical, and Yamaguchi liked the scent of the alpha. That didn't mean they were dating.

Except Ushijima had told Tsukki he had feelings for Yamaguchi. 

Unless that was just gossip. But Tsukki wouldn't gossip like that. 

“What...do you mean? He doesn't want to push it on me?” Yamaguchi asked slowly.

“I think...he doesn't want to push anything on you. Like he isn't going to. Do anything that you don't initiate.” Yachi said, patting his hand more.

“I don't..I don't understand.” He whispered. He was so lost. He had never once gotten that sort of vibe from the alpha, that they were anything more than friends. 

“I mean, he won't kiss you unless you kiss him first. He's giving you that respect.” There was a very pregnant pause before she continued, whispering. “Do you want to kiss him?”

“I..what?” Yamaguchi’s head jerked up, heart pounding in his head so loudly he was sure he had missed her question.

“Do you want to kiss Ushijima?”

Yamaguchi licked his lips. He had never thought about it before and his immediate reaction was not ‘no’, so he considered it. 

He had never really wanted to kiss someone to just. Kiss them. There was a time when he thought he was attracted to Tsukishima, but maybe he had always sensed Tsukki was asexual because he had never wanted to kiss him. What happened in his heat was a different matter entirely. 

Taking that next step with Ushijima could be...enjoyable. He looked like he could be strong, but gentle, and he would treat Yamaguchi like he looked to be treated sexually. Ushijima had expressed he could be very dominating and alpha without demanding obedience. He had proved it just by what Yachi had told him; he wasn't going to be the one to kiss Yamaguchi first. 

The idea of kissing Ushijima, pressing against his chest and being held close, it made his heart stutter, and blood rush to his face, and to his cock. He gave a shaky nod to Yachi.

“Do you want more?” She asked and his mind went straight to the gutter, thinking about Ushijima’s hands on his hips, breath in his ear. Yachi turned bright pink and began to smack Yamaguchi on the shoulder. “Ew! No, you pervert! Ew! I meant, like, relationship things! Do you want to date him?”

That was something easier to answer. Dating would not be much different from their current relationship, Yamaguchi thought. They'd spend more time together. They'd kiss..and more. He liked that idea. He liked the idea of falling asleep against Ushijima, and being able to stay with him until morning, to wake up smelling like him, to have sleepy, slow kisses in bed. 

He liked that idea a lot. It felt right. 

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said, smiling to himself and his heart feeling light, “Yeah, I'd like to date Ushijima.”

Yachi pulled her hand away so she could clap and cheer. “Finally, you realized your feelings!”

The freckled omega brought his hand to his face, trying to hide how big his smile was getting. He wanted to date Ushijima. He wanted to kiss him. He had feelings for the alpha, but nothing felt different. Ushijima had always made him feel safe, feel special. The alpha made him laugh and Yamaguchi loved spending time with him. Now he just wanted to be with him more, doing the same things, but maybe also kissing.

That's what relationships were, weren't they?

When Yamaguchi looked up, Yachi was on his phone, messaging someone. She giggled at the response. “Kei says ‘fucking finally, I was getting ready to spell it out for himself myself, Oikawa can shut up now about him not realizing it until..’ Oh.” The laugh died in her throat. 

“Until what?” Yamaguchi asked, the butterflies in his stomach turning to lead.

“‘Until they don't come back next semester.’” Yachi read slowly, looking to to Yamaguchi. “Why won't they be coming back..?”

The freckled omega could not answer the blonde at first. All the happiness that had filled him at the idea of being with Ushijima dropped from him and left him feeling empty.

“Because volleyball season will be starting…they are professional athletes, not students.” Yamaguchi pushed the heels of his hand into his eyes. “He won't be here next semester…” 

“But the Novas are based in Sendai, right? It's not like...he's in Tokyo, or anything. He'll be close.” Yachi stood and came around the table to hug the male omega. “It means nothing. I mean, I don't get to see Kiyoko everyday and we are fine.” 

Yamaguchi leaned into his friend. “I was just...excited? I guess, about thinking about being with him but now I'm thinking about him being gone.” 

Yachi rubbed at his arm. “What are you going to do?” 

Yamaguchi thought about it, turning it over in his mind before deciding. “I'm not going to...not try. He makes me happy and..he's waited, right?”

Yachi gasped and hugged Yamaguchi again tightly. “Are you going to smooch him?”

The freckled omega burst out laughing, all the negative feelings leaving him. “Yes, I'm going to smooch him. Or try to.”

“Good, but not until after you help me decorate my cake. I need smooches, too.”

+++

Yamaguchi wasn't quite sure how he ended up in front of Ushijima’s door. He had meant to go home after leaving Yachi’s, but he had kept thinking about the alpha, about how much he wanted to see him, and his feet had acted on their own. He blinked slowly at the door, awkwardly holding a covered tin with cheesecake in it.

Remembering his words to Yachi, about wanting to try, he licked his lips and raised his fist and knocked. His heart was pounding in his chest, but it all but stopped when Ushijima answered the door. 

The alpha shirtless, with a towel around his shoulders and sweatpants slung low on his hips. His hair was dripping wet and sticking out at all angles, suggesting he had just got out of the shower and had been drying his hair before Yamaguchi interrupted him.

The omegas brain seemed to cease function. He could not think, only stare at the defined muscles of Ushijima’s stomach, and the cut of the v disappearing into his sweats. Yamaguchi had seen Ushijima shirtless before, but it was the first time that he had been aroused by it. He wanted to feel the muscles under his hands. 

Perhaps knocking had been a bad idea. 

“Yamaguchi?” Ushijima asked, a small frown on his lips. The omega had never dropped by unexpectedly before and he was beginning to panic because he had no reason to even be there.

Luckily though, his body had the ability to find solutions while his mind was in freak out mode. His arms shot out and he presented the tin holding the cheesecake to the alpha. Ushijima took it, still looking at Yamaguchi with concern.

“I made this. It's a recipe I made up. I remembered you never got to try what I made before, so I thought I'd…” The omega trailed off. He was grateful something had come out of his mouth, but disappointed because he hadn't even gotten to try the cheesecake yet. He had been too full after eating all the lemon cake batter with Yachi. 

Ushijima opened up the tin and looked inside, frown turning into a smile. “It looks lovely. What is it?”

“Um, blackberry and lemon swirl cheesecake with baked plums.” The omega said nervously, starting to shift in place. Ushijima hummed in appreciation and stepped back into the apartment, motioning Yamaguchi to follow him. The omega shuffled after him, toeing off his shoes, then followed the alpha to the kitchen. Ushijima set the dessert on the counter, then went to gather plates. 

“It is getting late, but I think that one slice would be okay.”

Yamaguchi watched the way Ushijima’s back moved, his face feeling hot. When the alpha returned with plates and a knife, smiling and looking so domestic, Yamaguchi’s body once more began acting without input from his mind.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Ushijima looked to Yamaguchi expectantly, canting his head to one side. “Of course.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth was dry and he could hear the blood rushing around in his head. He took a shaky step towards the alpha, starting to feel dizzy.

“Will you kiss me?” 

Ushijima set the plates and utensils down, then took two large steps forward, grabbing Yamaguchi by the waist and pulling him into a hard kiss. The omega melted into it with a throaty moan, reaching up to tangle his hands into the alpha’s wet hair. 

His head was spinning; Ushijima’s lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted of mint, but he was barely giving Yamaguchi a moment to breathe. The kiss was heated and the omega felt like he couldn't keep up, but he didn't ever want to stop. The hands on his hips tightened, then suddenly Yamaguchi was being guided backwards until he was bumping into a wall.

He moaned again and Ushijima took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran over Yamaguchi’s bottom lip and the omega gripped tighter onto the alpha’s hair. That seemed to be the correct response; Ushijima pushed against Yamaguchi until they were flush together with a deep groan.  
The alpha broke the kiss, pulling back just slightly. Yamaguchi whimpered and tried to follow Ushijima, not wanting the kiss to end yet. The alpha chuckled and leaned back in, dodging Yamaguchi’s lips to start kissing along his jaw. The omega tilted his head back, offering more skin, and his throat, to Ushijima. The larger man kissed down to just below Yamaguchi’s scent glands and nipped at the skin there.

“I've waited so long,” Ushijima whispered, lips brushing against Yamaguchi, “To taste you.” The omega shuddered at the words, still so confused by them. He wanted to ask why, why did Ushijima want him? He was nothing special. But he kept quiet, knowing it was not the time to question it. 

Ushijima bit Yamaguchi’s neck lightly, squeezing his hips as he did. “Tell me I can taste you again, Pup.”

“You can kiss me anytime.” Yamaguchi moaned. 

Ushijima pushed his hand up the omega’s body until he could cup his cheek, tilting his head slightly so they could kiss again. It was much softer than the first, slower and felt more emotional than needy and sexual. It was lazy and sweet. It made Yamaguchi’s knees weak. 

The omega was the one to pull back, his lungs in desperate need of air. Ushijima instantly went back to Yamaguchi’s neck, sucking a mark there.

“Ah!” Yamaguchi tugged on Ushijima’s hair, then pulled the alpha closer, wanting more of the sensation. Ushijima growled, something primal that made Yamaguchi’s hips buck up, and eagerly worked on leaving bruise after bruise on the omega’s neck. 

“Is this okay?” The alpha asked as he kissed his way to the other side of Yamaguchi’s neck. The omega nodded clumsily, too busy losing himself to the touches to think about the consequences of hickeys. 

Ushijima pulled back enough to see Yamaguchi’s face, looking over him with dark eyes. He made a pleased noise, then leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips. 

The omega sighed happily into the kiss, arms dropping to wrap loosely around Ushijima’s shoulders. After a moment, Yamaguchi moved to tuck his head into the crook of the alpha’s shoulder. Ushijima began to rub small circles into Yamaguchi’s hips with his thumbs, smiling into the omega’s hair. 

“You didn't come here to give me a cheesecake, did you?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, mumbling against Ushijima. “No, it was my cake. I wanted to eat it all.”

“I won't take that from you.” Ushijima hummed as nuzzled the omega’s hair. “Tell me why you came.”

“I don't know.” 

“Yes, you do. Tell me.”

Yamaguchi pressed his face more into Ushijima, trying to hide from the question.

“Yachi told me you had..romantic feelings for me.”

“I do.”

“And asked if I...returned those feelings.” The omega said slowly, unsure what to say.

“Do you?”

The freckled teen nodded, fingers curling into the towel still around Ushijima’s shoulders. 

“Yamaguchi, look at me.” The omega looked back just enough to look up at Ushijima through his lashes. The alpha alpha kissed his forehead softly. “I want to be your mate. Will you have me?”

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he licked his teeth. He pushed up onto his toes and pressed his lips to Ushijima’s. 

“Can I keep my cheesecake?”

The alpha chuckled at the unexpected question and nodded. “Of course.”

“I want to be your mate, too.”

Yamaguchi was pushed back against the wall again as Ushijima claimed his lips again.

+++

Ushijima’s hand engulfed his and made Yamaguchi want to laugh. His palms were rough from years and years of volleyball, but Yamaguchi would not have had it any other way. He squeezed the alpha’s fingers, trying to emphasize how happy he was as they left the theatre.

“I didn't like that one. I get super hero movies, I do, the other movies in the I guess...universe? Are good, and they make sense but the physics of this one!” Yamaguchi whined, leaning against Ushijima as they walked. “Toshi, they said when things change size, they keep their weight. But they shrank the tank and they could carry it around. It didn't make sense!”

“It had its inconsistencies, but if you didn't think about it too hard it was enjoyable.” The alpha commented.

“It was fine, until the tank. I can forgive everything but the tank. Physics won't let me.” 

“Physics won't allow you?” Ushijima asked in amusement. Yamaguchi nodded, then smiled up to the alpha.

“But I still enjoyed it.”

“You didn't like it but you enjoyed it.” The alpha attempted to clarify. 

“I enjoyed being with you.” 

Ushijima chuckled, then leaned in to press a kiss to Yamaguchi’s crown. “I enjoy being with you as well.” 

As they got closer to Yamaguchi’s apartment, they slowed, and the omega bit his lip. “I know our nights usually end here, but before now, we weren't together. And I'd like to….”

The omega quieted and Ushijima squeezed his hand.

“Come home with me.”

“Yeah.” 

They didn't quicken their pace as they walked to Ushijima’s apartment, but Yamaguchi got more and more giddy. They hadn't done anything more than kissing, and Yamaguchi knew he could be rather dense in reading social situations, but even he knew what ‘come home with me meant.’ He had been the one to suggest it.

It did not mean he was not a nervous wreck. He had only ever been with Tsukishima. 

Ushijima seemed to sense his anxiety and squeezed his hand as the entered into his apartment building. As they entered the staircase, the alpha turned and pushed Yamaguchi into the wall, kissing him soundly.

The omega gasped before eagerly returning the kiss. Before things could get heated, Ushijima was pulling away and tugging Yamaguchi up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh. The alpha was so stoic all the time, for him to show visible excitement and eagerness made Yamaguchi feel special. 

When they stopped in front of Ushijima’s door and the alpha fished his keys from his pocket, Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck and kissed at it. The alpha growled in approval, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist to hold him closer. When the door finally opened, Yamaguchi held on tighter to Ushijima and lifted his feet off the ground, so the alpha had to half carry half drag him into the apartment. 

After their shoes were off, Ushijima wasted no time directing them to his bedroom. The focused single-mindedness the alpha had was something Yamaguchi loved. The omega was so easily distracted, it was such a nice contrast.

Ushijima placed Yamaguchi down on the bed gently, leaning over to kiss him as he did. The omega ran his hands over the alpha’s broad shoulders, then down his arms until he could tangle their fingers together. He guided their hands until they were over his head, so it gave the illusion Ushijima was holding him down. 

The alpha broke the kiss so he could pull back just slightly, his expression neutral but his eyes dark with want and something Yamaguchi had finally realized was affection.

“Tell me what you want. What you like, what you don't.”

Yamaguchi flushed and averted his eyes. He knew the answers but he had never put them into words. All of his sexual experience had been in the haze of his heat. 

Ushijima leaned back down and began to pepper Yamaguchi’s neck with light kisses, lessening the pressure of the questions. 

“I like...I like that. Like you kissing my neck. When you bite it and leave hickeys. And when you nose my glands,” Ushijima tilted his head up to push his nose against his scent glands, drawing out the peppered pear aroma, “Like that, yeah…”

“Do you like things rough? Gentle?” The alpha prompted, starting to suck a bruise under Yamaguchi’s ear.

The omega nodded with a shaky breath. “Both.”

“Depends on the situation?”

Yamaguchi hummed in affirmation. “Both are good. When it's rough, I like being held down.”

Ushijima looked up, smirking slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The alpha kissed Yamaguchi quickly on the lips before going back to his neck. “What don't you like?”

The omega squeezed Ushijima’s hands, slightly nervous. “I don't like it being quiet..” He knew the alpha did not speak often and he did not want to offend him. 

Ushijima surprised him by chuckling against him. “I am the same. I enjoy noise. I am vocal and like it when my partner is. Talking often brings out enjoyable reactions.”

Yamaguchi couldn't help but start to giggle. “You like to dirty talk?”

“That is a way to say it, yes.”

The alpha let go of Yamaguchi’s hands to tug off his own shirt, then the omega’s . 

“What about you, Toshi? What do you like?” Yamaguchi asked, eyeing the alpha’s abs with appreciation. 

“I like you.” Ushijima said simply, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Yamaguchi. He ducked down and began to kiss down the omega’s chest. “I like pleasing you. I like the idea of marking you and scenting you and letting everyone know you are mine. I like being over you. Seeing you come apart under me.” 

Yamaguchi shuddered, eyes fluttering shut and hips rising off the bed. Ushijima stopped above Yamaguchi’s navel and nuzzled there.

“May I direct you? I know you dislike the use of Command, and I will not use it, so I would like to ask you before..telling you what to do.” The alpha asked, looking up to gauge the omega’s reaction.

Yamaguchi blinked at the question, mulling it over in his mind. He hated the control alphas had over omegas and he knew it was due to his negative history with it. He knew Ushijima would not order him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with, but part of him didn't understand how he would be directed. Ushijima saw that. 

“Let me clarify. Things like, flip over, bring your knees up, tell you how I want you positioned for ease and to best enjoy things, I am not going to tell you...to give me oral sex or anything like that.” 

Yamaguchi blinked, his mind having gone towards what Ushijima had said what he wouldn't do than what he actually meant. He was surprised the alpha was asking him such a considerate thing, given people got lost in the heat of the moment during sex.

“Of course, that is fine.” 

Ushijima nodded, kissing Yamaguchi’s stomach. “I just do not want you to ever be uncomfortable, Pup. Not with me and especially not during sex.” 

Yamaguchi blushed and reached down to pet the alpha’s hair. “Thank you, Wakatoshi…”

“I'd like to remove the rest of your clothes, now.” 

Yamaguchi giggled at the bluntness and raised his hips so Ushijima could tug off his pants and underwear in one swoop. He was half hard, and incredibly slick. He was slightly embarrassed by it, but he had no time to dwell on it. Ushijima was already ducking down and biting at his hips. 

The omega closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh at the attention. He could feel one of the alpha’s hands settle on the inside of his knee before slowly crawling up his thigh. Ushijima continued to nip at the omega’s hipbone, ignoring Yamaguchi’s growing erection. 

Yamaguchi moaned when Ushijima’s fingers brushed the cleft of his ass and the omega spread his legs to give better access. The alpha swore.

“Fuck, Pup...so wet already. Is this okay?”

Yamaguchi whimpered in response, pushing his hips down towards Ushijima’s hand. The alpha traced a finger over Yamaguchi’s entrance, earning another loud whimper that faded into a moan. 

“Toshi,” The omega moaned, then his voice hitched when Ushijima’s finger pushed into him. It was invasive but felt so good. A second finger instantly joined the first, stretching him but not uncomfortably so.

“You look so good like this, Pup,” Ushijima whispered against his skin as he worked him open. “Spread out on my bed for me. Such a good Pup.” Yamaguchi gasped as the words, the praise, squeezing around his mate’s fingers. “Oh, you like that?”

Yamaguchi nodded with a whine, then craned his neck to try to look at the alpha down his body. He moaned at the sight. Ushijima was looking up at him, smirking lazily as he had his fingers buried in Yamaguchi. The omega’s right hip was covered in hickeys and bite marks and his cock was leaking heavily, now that it was fully hard. 

“Be a good Pup and spread your legs more.” Yamaguchi eagerly did as he was told. “Raise your hips.” Ushijima crooked his fingers as the omega pushed up and there were white stars bursting behind Yamaguchi’s eyes. He let out a strangled, pleased cry, unsure what Ushijima had done, but wanting it again. 

“Please, please.” The omega whimpered, grasping at the blankets under him. The alpha growled and made the motion again, sending pleasure through Yamaguchi. 

“Good Pup, such a good Pup, relax and open up for me.” After a few more brushes of that sweet spot, another finger was added. It was more than Yamaguchi was used to; all of his toys were on the smaller side and Tsukishima’s fingers were thin. 

“So good, Pup.” Ushijima hummed, leaning up to kiss Yamaguchi on the lips sweetly. The omega eagerly returned the kiss, unable to keep it sweet, and rocked back against Ushijima’s fingers, trying to match the fingers stretching him. “So eager. Don't worry, Pup, I'll fuck you soon. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please.” 

“I'll take care of you. Tell me how you want to be fucked. Like this, on your back? On your knees?” The alpha asked, running his free hand up Yamaguchi’s side. 

The omega knew the answer, and moaned it, “Over me.”

“Over you how, Pup?”

Yamaguchi whimpered, the reoccurring dream he had had so many weeks ago coming to mind. “On my belly.”

Ushijima hummed, slowly starting to withdraw his fingers from Yamaguchi. “Me over you and you on your belly?” The omega nodded, cheeks flushed. “Essentially, you want me to mount you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, knowing that was exactly what he wanted. He gave the smallest of nods. 

Ushijima removed his fingers with a wet sound, then gently smacked Yamaguchi’s thigh. “On your belly, Pup.”

Yamaguchi rolled over, bringing his arms to cushion his head on and pushing his hips up into the air slightly. He heard Ushijima shuffle out of his jeans, then the rip of what he knew to be a condom package. He licked his lips and peeked over his shoulder. His whimper caught on his throat.

He knew alphas’ cocks were larger than omegas’, but Yamaguchi hadn't realized how much bigger they were. His erection felt so tiny in comparison and he understood why Ushijima had spent his time prepping him. 

The alpha finished rolling on the condom, then moved back onto the bed, hovering over Yamaguchi. He kissed at the omega’s shoulders as he lined himself up. “Like this, Pup? Over you and keeping you safe under me?” Yamaguchi nodded, knowing Ushijima was playing to his omega instincts and actually enjoying it. “I'm going to push in now.”

There was no pain, just a feeling of being pulled tight and being filled. Yamaguchi let out breathy whimpers, unable to form words for how good it all felt. When he was fully in, the alpha nuzzled at Yamaguchi’s shoulders, giving soothing kisses as he adjusted. “Tell me when you're ready.”

After a few moments, the omega nodded, a soft babble of assurance coming from him, and Ushijima began shallow and slow thrusts. He used one arm to balance himself while the other gripped Yamaguchi’s hip, helping him stay slightly elevated.

“So tight, so good.” Ushijima whispered into his mate’s ear, earning a soft moan and Yamaguchi pushing back against him. The alpha kissed at Yamaguchi’s shoulders as he kept a gentle pace, letting the omega become used to the sensation. 

When Yamaguchi began to meet each thrust, the alpha gripped his hip tighter. “Get onto your knees just slightly, but keep your head down.”

The omega pushed himself onto his knees so his hips were in the air, but the rest of him was still pinned to the bed. Ushijima shifted so he had more leverage and wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist, holding him close. His chest was still pressed into Yamaguchi’s back, keeping him trapped against the blankets. 

His pace quickened, changing the angle until Yamaguchi cried out in pleasure. Ushijima relentlessly began to hit the same spot over and over, speeding up with each thrust. The omega’s moans and whimpers dissolved into sobs, repetitions of ‘Yes, please,’ and ‘Wakatoshi, Toshi, Toshi.’

Ushijima curled himself around Yamaguchi as he fucked into him. The omega tilted his head to one side and Ushijima bit at the offered flesh with a growl. “Do you like this position, Pup?” Yamaguchi sobbed an affirmative. “I can open you up so deeply like this, Pup. Is that why you like it? Do you like me deep inside you?” Another loud sob. “Do you know what this position is known for, Pup? For an alpha mounting an omega like this?”

Yamaguchi had an idea but his brain and mouth were not in sync, so he shook his head with a whimper, wanting to hear Ushijima say it. He needed to hear it.

“It's the favored breeding position. Is that why you like it, Pup? Is that why you like something so deep in you?” 

Yamaguchi squeezed around the alpha’s cock with a high keening sob. He knew it was all talk, dirty talk meant to play to his omega needs and any other time he might have been pissed at the implications, but in the heat of it all he was incredibly aroused. He had a feeling his mate knew that or else he'd not say or imply anything so orientationist. 

“Yes, Toshi, please. Please.” Yamaguchi moaned, pushing back onto the alpha, still squeezing.

Ushijima growled and rocked harder, hips snapping hard into Yamaguchi’s. The hand holding him down found the omega’s wrist and yanked them forward so Ushijima could hold them down. His other hand moved from Yamaguchi’s hip to his belly, fingers splayed there. 

“Do you want to be fat with my pups, my Pup?” 

Yamaguchi nodded into the bed, a whimpering mess. 

“One day, Pup. Maybe in a few years. If you're a good boy.” The alpha’s hand ghosted down Yamaguchi’s belly until he could wrap it around the omega’s leaking cock. “For now, I want you to come for me, Tadashi.”

Ushijima did not even need to stroke him. Just hearing his given name, something Ushijima rarely said, had him coming all over the bed. The alpha groaned and buried himself into Yamaguchi a moment later, going over the edge with the omega. 

Yamaguchi sunk down into the bed, Ushijima following while still inside of him.

The omega had never felt so sexually satisfied before and it left him in a pleased and sleepy daze. Combined with the fact the air was heavy with the scent of sex and Ushijima, and his alpha was over him, warm and comforting and he was filled, it was very easy for Yamaguchi to start to drift.

He gave an annoyed whine when he felt Ushijima begin to shift over him, then again, louder, when the alpha pulled out of him. He felt so empty. 

Yamaguchi rolled onto his side, watching as Ushijima removed the condom and tied it off. The alpha rubbed Yamaguchi’s calf before turning and disappearing into the hall. 

The omega nuzzled back into the rumbled blanket and curled his body into something more comfortable. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed from pants into something resembling normal. 

Yamaguchi heard Ushijima’s footsteps as he came back into the room, but he didn't expect hands to suddenly be on him. He just barely cracked open his eyes, a sleepy smile forming as Ushijima cleaned up the cum on the omega’s belly with a warm washcloth. Slowly, the washcloth traveled lower, going between Yamaguchi’s thighs and wiping away slick. 

Once the omega was cleared off the messy leftovers of sex, Ushijima lifted him and moved him to lay properly on the bed. 

“How are you feeling, Pup?” Ushijima asked in a whisper. 

“Like you better get in this bed with me.” Yamaguchi mumbled, eyes closing again. The alpha laughed, something rich and so rare, and warmth spread throughout Yamaguchi. 

The bed dipped and the blanket was tugged out from under him, then draped over his frame. An arm wrapped around his waist and Yamaguchi turned onto his side, pressing his back into Ushijima’s chest. The alpha began to give Yamaguchi’s shoulders lazy kisses while his fingers traced shapes into his hips. 

“Go to sleep, Pup. There is water on the beside table and plenty of easy good in the kitchen should you wake before me.”

“You're directing me outside of sex.” Yamaguchi mumbled, trying and failing to sound teasing while so tired. Ushijima pulled him closer.

“I'm sorry.”

“No,” Yamaguchi’s hand found Ushijima’s and he leaves their fingers together. “Was poking fun. When it's you, it's okay. I like you taking care of me like that. My bossy alpha.” 

“My unfunny omega.” Ushijima hummed, kissing Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Mean, Toshi! I'm hilarious.”

“Of course you are, Pup. Now go to sleep. You need rest for the morning.”

“Is that a promise?”

“If you are a good pup, yes.”

+++

“You owe me money.” Oikawa proclaimed, jabbing his mate in the chest with his finger. Iwaizumi swatted the alpha's hand away.

“Like hell I do.” 

“Yes, you do. You said it wouldn't happen until the end of the story and you were wrong!” 

“That doesn't mean we made a bet, Shittykawa!” The shorter alpha snapped, leaning back in his chair so Oikawa could not poke him again.

“What are they going on about?” Ushijima asked as he arrived at the table with a green tea iced latte. He set it in front of Yamaguchi before sitting beside him and drapping an arm across the omega’s shoulders. 

“Apparently, Iwaizumi has gone to the dark side and joined them in reading those trashy novels.” Tsukishima said, not looking up from his phone.

“Like you didn't read the last installment,” Yamaguchi hummed, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Only because you said one of the characters would remind me of someone.”

“And?” The omega asked, nudging Tsukishima with his foot.

The blonde sighed. “And I hate you for it.” Yamaguchi cackled and Ushijima gave him a curious look.

“One of the new pirates is described exactly like our friend.” The freckled teen explained, before offering Ushijima some of his drink.

“Bokuto is not my friend. He's an annoyance.” 

Tsukishima’s phone suddenly began to ring and vibrate and the beta gave it a horrified look before answering. “Hello, Bokuto.”

Yamaguchi burst out laughing and waved three fingers at his best friend. “Every time!”

The omega settled back into Ushijima’s side, still chuckling as Tsukishima stood up so he could step away to take the call. Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly resumed bantering, arguing about what constituted as the end of a story and what did not, poking and slapping at each other all the while. Yamaguchi could smell the arousal coming off of them. 

Ushijima nuzzled at Yamaguchi’s hair, earning his attention again. The omega tilted his head so he could smile up to his mate.

“Want to go out to dinner before the movie tonight?” The alpha asked.

“An actual date?” 

Ushijima shrugged and pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi’s temple. “I've been taking you out on dates all semester, Pup. You only just now realized it.” 

“Mean, Toshi.” The omega whined, sticking out his tongue. “And can we get burgers and fries?”

“Of course, my Pup. Anything you want.”

+++

**Eight Months Later**

+++

Yamaguchi was lost to the music. His hips were swaying, his hand above his head, and he did not care about the bodies bumping into him. All that mattered was the beat of the bass that thrummed sound him. He could faintly hear the lyrics, Japanese with pops and English and French; Tsukishima’s signature splicing.

The omega had not realized he has closed his eyes until someone was tapping on his shoulder. He lowered his arms as he turned, but his hips kept swaying. He burst into a grin at the person behind him. 

“Kiyoko!” 

Yachi spun around from where she had been dancing in front of Yamaguchi and launched herself at her mate. “You made it!”

The older female nodded, rubbing Yachi’s arms. “Yes, it took a bit of arranging, but I would not miss Kei’s first night. How is he doing?”

Yamaguchi laughed onto his hand, then pointed toward the stage where Tsukishima was just barely visible behind all the equipment. “I think he sent me about forty panicked texts before he went on. But everyone seems really happy so he's doing good!”

“We're super proud of him!” Yachi cheered.

“Yes. Now excuse us, if I came all this way, I am going to dance with my girlfriend.”

Yamaguchi laughed again and moved out of the tight crowd so Kiyoko could have his space. He made his way to the bar, his smile growing at seeing Ushijima leaning back against it, eyes focused on his mate. 

“Enjoy the show?” The omega teased once he was close enough. 

“What I could see of it, yes. You might have to give me a private one, later, so I can fully appreciate it.” Ushijima hummed before taking a long sip of his drink. Yamaguchi flushed slightly, not used to Ushijima making sexual implications in public.

The alpha offered out his beer to Yamaguchi, who quickly took it. Almost automatically, Oikawa appeared beside him, looking like he had been up to no good with Iwaizumi in some broom closet not two seconds before.

“Don't you dare drink that! What do I tell you all the time about accepting drinks! Especially from people with leering eyes! We had that entire talk on the way here! Where are the pamphlets I gave you!?” The alpha accused, gesturing his hands around to emphasize his point.

Yamaguchi pointedly looked Oikawa in the eye as he tipped the beer back into his mouth. The setter let out a strangled cry and collapsed traumatically against Iwaizumi, who had joined them. 

“Betrayed!”

Ushijima took his bottle back, pulling Yamaguchi against him as he did. The omega leaned heavily into his mate, smirking. “I don't think he needs to give me anything to get me into bed.”

“Except ice cream.”

“That was one time!” Yamaguchi pouted, smacking Ushijima in the chest lightly. “And you had promised to bring me the astronaut ice cream from Tokyo!”

“I'll get you a case when we go next week to play F.C.” 

The omega flushed and ducked his head. “I don't…” 

“It will be my treat, Pup. Plus, you'll need the extra calories. Your heat is coming.”

“I did not need to know that. We are going now.” Iwaizumi proclaimed, dragging a scandalized Oikawa back towards the dance floor. 

Ushijima snorted in amusement, running his hands over Yamaguchi’s side. The omega looked to his alpha, pushing up on his toes to kiss him sweetly on the chin.

“Dance with me?”

“I don't dance, Pup.”

“Think of it as extended foreplay.”

Ushijima considered it before downing the rest of his beer and pushing off the bar. The alpha took his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor.

Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered at the hungry look on his mate’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors, I write on my phone and sometimes don't catch everything during editing.


End file.
